Status Quo Ante Bellum
by AkitaNeruWolfLover
Summary: Tiffany Miller has had a tough life, her parents died when she was young, and she watched helplessly as the love of her life died before her eyes. On her 21st birthday, she makes a wish that sends her into the world of Hetalia. With the help of a ghost named Raine, she must avert a crisis she's been given no details about to get home.
1. Quick Character Info

-Quick Character Info-  
Name: Tiffany Miller  
Age: 20 (soon to be 21)  
Occupation: Still in college, training to be a doctor.  
Apperance: Yellow-green eyes, long auburn hair. 5' 8". Skinny, average bust. Has glasses, really needs them too; blind as a bat. She has two scars on her body and she prefers to keep them hidden. One is located on her forehead, the other on her lower stomach. She takes extreme precautions to hid the one on her stomach, as it is linked to her darkest memory.  
Misc.: She is an otaku. (What Hetalia fan _isn't?) _She really loves reading, she's been a speed reader forever. Her record is the first Harry Potter book in a single day. When Tiffany wants, she can be athletic but sports frighten her. When she was about 4, she wanted to play baseball with her friends, and she got accidentally hit in the head with the bat. She is a very smart person, when she graduated from H.S, many colleges tried to snap her up. Her best friend is a girl named Marissa, whom she affectionately calls Marzi. For most of her life she was a tomboy, only recently had she decided to wear skirts and dresses. This is partly because when she had a boyfriend/fiance he loved seeing her wear expensive things. In her free time she may be found playing video games or singing to her playlist on her mp3.  
Uniform: Long sleeved blackish-green top with buttons down the middle. She wears a black skirt and black leggings underneath. On her head is a black cap, similar to Germany's when he's training. Her shoes are simple black boots. Occasionally she will have a flower in her hair. The necklace that is given to her for her birthday is always with her.  
Exercise/Training uniform: Grey short sleeved tee, matching loose grey shorts. Cap still on, hair up in a ponytail. Wearing tennis shoes.  
~

I am sooooo excited to start this story! I hope everyone will enjoy this story as much as I do writing it. Shout out to memoranda and CelticGirl7, they inspired this. Love ya guys, real chapter 1 will be added later this week!


	2. Flashbacks happen

**A/N This is like a filler chapter, between the past and present. Soo, yeah. Stuff will start happening in like, the next chapter or so.**

* * *

Tiffany had always been a rather conservative girl. Most of the time her additude and personality matched whatever was best for the particular situation. Her style had been on the tomboyish side, that was influenced from being one of 5 girls in a 60 kid class. Besides, she hadn't gone to preschool so she didn't have any previous relations with anyone. Even in kindergarden it was tough to make friends. Eventually she found a group of guys that loved having her around, so she stuck with them all the way till high school.  
There is a small city in North Indiana known as Valparasio. The school system there is known as Washington Township. In the elementary, grades K-5, the class sizes are about 30 kids all together. In the conjoined middle and high school, classes are generally around 60-80 kids.  
Indiana is a state centered around corn. Like, for real. You can drive for miles on end, and see nothing but corn fields. Take my word for it; I've lived there. Now, in Valparasio, there is a festival based upon this... wonderful starch. The popcorn festival. You know that Orville Redenbacher guy? Well, the festival was like centered around the guy. It's boring. But the whole city goes crazy for it, not that I understand why. Guess you have to be born into it or something.  
Nothing ever happened in Valparasio, heck, the biggest thing that happened recently was that a trailor blew up; the owner did it intentionally.  
Yeah, so, Tiffany's parents moved here, out of the big city of Chicago; her father's job had them running all over the place. She was born in Alaska, her parents were there for a buisness trip, lived in an apartment in Chicago until she was 4 and a half, (back then halves and quarters mattered) before they finally decided to slow down in the rural area of Indiana.

* * *

_"Mommy, James, Caden, and Sam came over to play again! Can we go play on the Nes?" The young girl tugged on her mother's pant leg._  
_"Of course honey! Play nice alright? I know how competetive you are." Tiffany's mother, Michelle, smiled warmly to her daughter looking away from her book for only a moment._  
_"Co-comp-compet...itive? What's that?" The girl tilted her head in confusion._  
_"It means you like to try and win alot."_  
_"Oh. Okay!" And with that the young Tiffany ran into the family room to play on the very fun Nes, on a much to small T.V._

* * *

_"Hey look, pumpkin patch, a pumpkin patch! Let's stop and look." Tiffany's dad, Mark, said to her. Pumpkin patch was his nickname for her. Tiffany didn't know why, but being only five it didn't matter either._  
_Halloween was comming up, and Tiffany was estatic. She loved dressing up as things she wasn't. This year she was a dalmation. Candy wasn't her priority though, unless you counted chocolate. She really loved it, and it made the pain in her head go away. She'd told her parents about how it hurt once but they told her she was fine._  
_"Pumpkins are big fruits you know." Dad said._  
_"Nuh-uh! Fruits taste yummy, pumpkins are ucky! Eww!"_  
_"Whatever you think, Tiff." Dad gave her a hug._

* * *

_"W-what do you mean, Auntie?"_  
_"Honey, I mean that... God has taken them to live in a place called Heaven. Mommy and daddy are in a better place now." Tiffany's blonde haired, 25 year old aunt said._  
_"Better place? But it was best when they were with me! This 'God' sounds like a jerk face! Just watch, I'll get Sam, Nathan, and Brett to beat him up till he gives mommy and daddy back!" The young girl shouted, tears streaming down her face. Her aunt reached out to comfort her, but Tiffany slapped Aunt Heather's hand away. As fast as she could, she dashed through the tree line and sat near the small secluded pond that always had turtles swimming in it, and cried. How ironic, she'd run to a lonely place to hide the fact that she was alone in the world now._

* * *

Tiffany burried her face in her pillow and cried. It had been a whole year since she'd lost mom and dad, and forced to live with her aunt. How crazy that day in 2001 was. 9/11... the number for emergency. Dad of course went there on buisness, mom too, they were business partners who worked for microsoft. Dad helped people set the internet up, mom was their stock broker. I stayed at home with auntie, it was the first time they didn't take me with them.  
Mom and dad's flight had been delayed half an hour, had that not happened, they would still be alive today.  
"Mom, Dad, I miss you... so much." She said, voice muffled by the pillow, tears staining the pillow cover.


	3. Beer, Party, Drunk Protagonist

**A/N: HA! IT'S FUNNY, TODAY IS ACTUALLY MY BIRTHDAY, SAME FOR THE GIRL IN THE STORY! I never meant for it to be like this... it just happened. Enjoy!**

**-INSERT VERY LOUD, VERY ANNOYING ALARM CLOCK SOUND HERE-**

I smashed down the snooze button in a sleepy rage. I rolled over, savoring my few minutes of silence, comfort, and warmth in bed.  
After what seemed like only seconds, the alarm was blaring in my ear again. Angrily, I threw off the covers, and shut the clock off. Stumbling into the bathroom, I forced myself into the shower. I didn't wait for the water to warm up, and the cold water against my back slapped me out of my sleepy daze. I shivered as the water gradualy warmed, my goosebumbs fading from my skin.  
I massaged shampoo, which oddly had more fruit in it than an African Village does, into my hair. The water had finally reached scalding temperatures but my skin had built up a slight resistance due to the water's inclining heat before. The constant simmering tingle of the water showering onto my hair, and running down my back and chest, soothed me out of my grumpy rage into a smooth, more mellow attitude.  
I rinsed out the shampoo, and rubbed in some conditioner. I began to lather my body with my favorite liquid soap, orange mango. Absent-mindedly I began to sing random songs, making my own sort of remix. I rinsed off my body and the conditioner out of my hair, then shut off the flow of water. Quickly, I grabed a plush towel off the rack and covered myself with it.  
"Woof!" A menacing bark reverberated through my body.  
"Meadow, where were you, girl?" I asked, reaching down to pet my wolf husky hybrid. She had golden brown eyes, and white fur with a reddish tint. Meadow wagged her fluffy tail happily.  
Meadow and I walked back into my room and I picked out a plain tee and some shorts. I'd be changing out of them at 5 o'clock for the party anyway.  
I skipped down to the kitchen where I made myself chocolate chip pancakes with bacon. I made two for myself, and one without chocolate for Meadow. Once they were done, I drowned my pancakes in syrup. Meadow sat near the table, waiting paitently for her breakfast.  
The smell of chocolate and bacon filled the air, making my stomach growl even more. I slipped Meadow her pancake and she ate it gratefully, her tail thumping against the hardwood.  
I munched on my bacon in bliss, sighing sadly when it was gone. "Meadow, if I were to ever give you bacon, the immaculate flavor just might kill you."  
'_For every piece of bacon you eat, it sheds 9 minutes off your life_.' My doctor had once told me. '_Well by that logic then, I should've died in 1926_.' I said to him.  
I threw my dishes into the sink and went to go blow dry my hair. It takes forever because my hair is so thick. Once that was finished, I straightened it. Again, my hair is really thick, so that's all I can do with it.  
"Now, what to do to kill a few hours... Who the hell am I kidding? Anime!"

* * *

"Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku~!" Clannad had become one of my new anime obsessions. I glanced at the clock it read, 4:16. I went over to the closet and pulled out the dress I had bought for tonight. It was a long, strapless, shiny gold dress. The dress covered my chest (Like it should), and a section of the dress had been removed, exposing my side and half my belly. The portion missing made the other half the cloth form a slant like this, /, connecting the top half the dress to the skirt. I then pulled out my favorite pair off black heels to go with it.  
I took a look at myself in the mirror, and I looked hot. Well, when didn't I? I then put on a miniscule amount of makeup, and redid my hair.  
From there I walked out the door and got in my car.

* * *

"Alright Marzi," I said into the cellphone. "Before I start driving, where did you plan the party?" She said months ago, '_I was not to learn the party's location untill the day of_.'  
"You know that really fancy French place in town?" Mazi said.  
"Ugh. You know I hate French things. But, yes. Continue."  
"Well there's this sorta-nice bar on the other side of town that has some of the best food I've ever eaten."  
I laughed. It was just like Marzi to be so misleading. "Just send me the directions and I'll be there."

* * *

Well it was a sorta-nice bar like Marzi had said. The sign said, "Mike's bar and grill" Maybe it was more of a dive. Whatever. I pushed open the door and was greeted with a chourus of "Happy Birthdays!" as well as "Welcome birthday girl!"  
"I'd like to thank all of you for comming." I said with a smile to the gold clad group. Marzi walked over with two mugs. Her mug was a darkish brown in color, mine a light yellow. "To a great party," I toasted. "Let's have some fun guys!" I took a sip of my beer, but it was much to strong for me.  
I gave it to one of the guys Marzi had invited and walked over to the bar. "I don't suppose you've got any Tito's here?" I asked, sitting onto a barstool.  
"'Course we do. You want a shot of it, or mixed with something?" The bartender said.  
"Mixed. And with what I don't care." I said strumming my fingers on the wood.  
He mixed the Tito's with a few other types of liquor, into a silver shaker. He threw it up into the air and caught it behind his back. The bartender threw it again, catching it with his opposite hand. At this point he got fancy with his tosses, and I noticed that he was doing all this with his eyes closed.  
The bar went silent watching him, and he finished the display by promtly slamming the silver container down onto the counter. Everyone applauded, and I gratefully took a drink of my liquor.  
"Damn, that's good! Both the drink and the preformance dude!" I slipped him a five dollar bill.  
"No thanks miss. All drinks are free for first timers." He said, pushing the dollar back.  
I shook my head. "No, this is for entertaining me." I gluped down more of my drink.

* * *

"Tiffany! I've got a gift for you!" I heard Marzi yell from across the bar. I walked over to her table. She was sitting with her boyfriend, Brendan.  
"Sup, Brendan? Whatcha got for me Mars?" Brendan was one of those athletic freaks. You know, wake up, work out, eat, work out, sleep, repeat.  
"I've spent the last 2 weeks working on it." She said holding up a necklace with 8 beads on it. "Each bead represents a country. I've painted each country's flag onto a bead. There's Italy, Germany, Japan, America, Russia, China, England, and France."  
"Wow, Marzi. I love it. Now I have to think about what to do for you for your 21st birthday that might top this."  
We laughed and I gave her a hug.  
"Maybe I'll take you somewhere where they serve Brittish food..." I said jokingly.  
Marzi made a face in mock horor. "So, you're trying to kill me?" I shook my head and laughed again.  
**-INSERT MEMORY LAPSE HERE. BLAME IT ON THE ALCOHOL.-**  
Seeing as how Tiffany was in _no _condition to drive, Marissa drove Tiffany home, helped her change into some sweatpants and a plain white tee. Marissa, her job accomplished, left and Meadow curled up to Tiffany in her bed. At midnight exactly Tiffany's gift began to glow...

**A/N: Yeah so, originally I was going to tell you what happens, but I was like: "Nah, let's leave 'em hanging." Warning: Next chapter contains a World Meeting and a very confused Tiffany. Yeah... so... /is slapped for a horrible chapter (orz)**


	4. Wow, I Sound Like A Stalker

**A/N. Okay, stuff actually happens in this chapter. And now that the nations have finally arrived, I'm forced by law to insert a disclaimer now.**  
***policeman!Iggy holds gun to my head* "That's right. Do the disclaimer."**  
**Me:*whimpers* I own only my OC's and plot!"**

* * *

"Dude, how long's she been here?" "More importanly, who is she?"  
"I don't care who the hell she is. Get her off the confrence room table!"  
"I'm not going to be the one who wakes her up, aru."  
"I'll do it... honhonhon!"  
"Want to use my pipe?"  
"Woof!"  
"Scary doggie!"  
Why are so many people talking when I'm trying to sleep? Wait. People? I live alone, who could possibly be talking? Maybe I'm still at the bar and I passed out? Dammit Marzi, you were supposed to take me home!  
Owww... my head is pounding. Is this what a hangover is like? It's horrible! This is a pain I wouldn't want anyone to ever feel. Or maybe it feels twice as worse because I'm going through chocolate withdraws? If such a thing exists. It may for me though. I'm weird.  
Oh crap. Where'd my glasses go? Did I fall asleep in my contacts again? Well that's the single most lucky thing that will happen to me all day. Probably.  
"It doesn't look like she's going to wake up anytime soon. Should I get a bucket and some water?"  
No. Nononono. My eyes are open in a flash, and my body shoots up off of whatever I was sleeping on. According to one of the people talking earlier it was a table. "I'm up! I'm up!" I had jerked up so quickly I stumbled over my feet and almost fell on the ground. Everything in my vision was fuzzy, I'd gotten up too fast so I gave myself a headrush. Gosh, I must really look like a klutz. How embarrassing!  
"Who are you?"  
"When did you get here?"  
"Do you like pasta?"  
Gah! Too many questions! "I'm not obligated to answer any questions if my lawyer is not present..." Wait, what? I don't have a lawyer. Am I still drunk?

There were 8 people standing before me. Each one bearing an uncanny resemblance to each of the characters from Hetalia. Wait. That can't be right. Anime characters. Infront of me? Unless they're diehard cosplayers, actual countries were standing before me. So there I stood with a dumbfounded look plastered on my face as 7 sexy guys looked back at me, the one resembling France didn't count, way to make a first impression, I mentally slapped myself.  
"Excuse me?" The one who looked like England said. "They were simple questions, why can't you answer them?"  
"Uhh... Hey look, a distraction!" I shouted pointing at a wall. Honestly I didn't wait to see if it worked, I turned on the balls of my feet, tearing out of the room, Meadow right behind and at my heels. Did I mention I'm a fast runner? Like, Italian fast.  
"Hey, stop!"  
"Like hell I would!" Why am I running away? I don't know anymore. Because I'm a wuss? I think that's it. But seriously, I'm sure those guys only wanted to help.  
I neared the end of the hallway, it split left and right. I couldn't stop fast enough so I almost ended up ramming into the wall, but at the last second I jumped and propelled myself off the wall with my right leg, I took the left path. But my efforts were in vain. I took the path that lead to a dead end. My luck sucks. Their footsteps neared, I could hear the echoes off the walls as they stomped on the floor.  
Shit. Cornered.  
"Okay, we've got you cornered!"  
"Now explain yourself!"  
"Ve!"  
I held my hands up infront of me, the sign of defeat. "Alright. I'll explain. If I could, I mean." I said.  
"What do you mean you can't explain why you're here? Are you that stupid?" 'Germany' asked, teeth gritting, and shaking his head.  
"No! I just don't know how I got here or why! I swear! The last thing I remember was this party..." My voice trailed off, and immediately my hand reached up to my neckline, where my necklace should be. I'd forgotten I had it. A note was attached to it. Carefully I took it off and read what was written.  
'Tiffany. You wished to be in the world of Hetalia, so now you are. Look at your necklace. All the beads are white. In order to get home, if you so desire too, befriend the nations and the beads will regain their color, also, you must...' The note ended there. The rest of the paper had ripped off. It was gone. Disappeared. Bye-bye. Why does life hate me so?  
Meadow crouched down into a leaping position, growling fiercely, her lips pulling back to reveal her milky white teeth, teeth that only looked so nice because she chews on rawhide daily, bared to warn the people infront of us to not get close to me. Or else. I looked up from my paper to see France edging closer to me, full on rape face. Meadow crawled closer to him muscles tense ready to leap. Her growling was much louder now.  
"That stupid frog's going to get himself ripped to pieces." England said. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement, but no one made any moves to stop him.  
"Ohonhonhon..." France somewhat muttered to himself, extending his arm toward me. I nodded toward Meadow, and whispered a short command, "Go."  
Meadow barked and dashed between him and I and a flash of fear appeared in France's eyes as Meadow lept and bit his 'Eiffel Tower'.  
An indistinguishable screech escaped his lips. Ow, my ears... "Meadow, heel." Her grip loosened and she jumped back and assumed her place at my side. She sat obediently on the ground, her fur still raised. Softly I stroked her ear, and she leaned her head into my hand.  
"Good dog."  
"Good judge of character too." England laughed.  
"Little help?" France said, voice muffled by the ground, and gripping his crotch.  
"No." I say. "Freaking rapist."  
"Dude. She's only known you for 5 minutes and it's like she's known you forever!" America shouted.  
"I was only trying to spread l'amour..."  
"Bullshit." I folded my arms over my chest. It was then I noticed the absence of the pain from my hangover. I'd heard of 'instant sobriety' and 'buzz kill', but I didn't actually think they we're real.

"Alright so... you guys wanted to ask me some questions?" I said nervously. We were back in the conference room sitting around the table, Italy on my left, America on my right.  
"Yes. I'll go first. What is your name?" England said.  
"Tiffany Miller."  
"Will you become one with Mother Russia, da?"  
"No, because even if I did, a nobody like me couldn't possibly help a country."  
"Why did you make your dog bite me, mon ami?"  
"Because I don't like you."  
"Do you consider me to be a hero?"  
"Sure."  
"Your dog is very well trained. Did you train her or was it someone else?"  
"I trained her. It took only a few months to teach her all the commands she knows."  
No one said anything else. Had they gotten all of their questions out of the way?  
"My turn to ask you guys questions. What are your names?"  
"Feliciano Vargas."  
"Ludwig."  
"Honda Kiku."  
"Alfred F. Jones."  
"Wang Yao."  
"Ivan Braginski."  
"Arthur Kirkland."  
"Francis Bonnifoy."  
"Oh, and let me guess. You're from Italy, Germany, Japan, America, China, Russia, England, and France, respectively, correct?"  
Most of the nations looked at me with a shocked face, other than Japan/Kiku, his expression doesn't change much.  
"How did you know?" Japan asked.  
"Your names gave it away... and the fact that I've known about you guys for awhile now. Thanks to Mr. Honda." Wow. I sound really stalkerish. But it was true.  
"What the hell Ja-...Kiku!" Germany yelled, slipping up with 'Kiku's' name, nearly calling him Japan.  
"But I didn't do anything!"  
"Well, not specifically Mr. Kiku, but someone who lives in his country made an anime revolving around the eight of you. Hetalia, it's called. In this anime, all of you are the personified forms of your individual countries. And all of you act very stereotypically, for example; Alfred over here is from America so he's always eating hamburgers. But as we all know, he's probably the only who can eat hundreds of burgers a day and not have a heart attack."  
"True!" America said, immediately pulling out a burger from his pocket and eating it.  
"So... you knew who we were the whole time? Then why did you ask who we were, aru?" China asked.  
"It was more dramatic this way, and had I said it any other way, you might not have believed me. And the looks on your faces, priceless!" Everyone sorta just glared at me. Curse me and first impressions. They never go right. "Anyway, you guys asked me how I got here right? Well, I don't know all the details, but according to this note I got last night I made a wish and, boom, here I am. How true that is, I can't tell you because my memory from last night is gone."  
"Do you remember what you had been doing before that yesterday?"  
"Of course. I was getting ready for my birthday party." Oh, my dress was amazing, and it seemed so perfect, like the best thing that had happened in years.  
"Cool! How old are you?" Italy asked.  
"21."  
"You're old then." America said.  
"Well thanks. That makes me feel so freaking amazing."  
"Alfred, you git! That's not how you speak to a woman!"  
"Jeez, I'm sorry! Don't get your panties in a twist Arthur!" America threw his hands up in the air. I kinda giggled to myself.  
"Okay, off topic here."  
"What was the topic?" Russia said.  
"I'm not sure, but obviously not this." I say with a shrug. "What did you guys assemble here for?"  
"Actually..." Japan started to say, but wad cut off by England. "None of us know. We were discussing this earlier, all our bosses received a phone call that we should meet here today. But we weren't told why. Maybe they knew about your arrival before hand? No, it must only be a coincidence." He shook his head.

After that odd talk, the group initiated a meeting of sorts. They were talking about me, how it was a problem that I knew all about them, etc. Italy was talking with me however; it was a particularly nice conversation. Meadow was laying at Italy's side, probably sleeping, or at least napping like a cat. I swear, that dog reminds me of Greece.  
"So Feli, was I right about what I said earlier? The whole being nations thing? Or is it different?"  
"No, you're right. All of us are countries like you thought. Can you tell me more about the anime we're in?"  
"Let's see... you guys are used to depict historical events, such as wars, and famous things. It's fandom/fanbase is mostly females ranging from early teens to even those past their mid 20's. The anime itself is educational and funny. Oh and it's mostly centered around you."  
"Ve~ wow! That sounds maestoso*!"  
"I know."  
"Hey, I was thinking, do you have a place to stay while you're here?"  
"Oh. No, I do not."  
"Then it's settled. You'll be staying with me!"  
"Grazi, Ita-chen! Oh wait, it is alright for me to call the others by their country names right?"  
"Si, but in public use human names, only certain people are allowed to know that we're nations, okay?"  
"Understood!"  
And thus my wonderful adventure in the Hetalia universe began.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this story may end up being rated M later on. If things get too mature for the T rating let me know. I'm bad at judging things. Bye, be sure to R&R, you too readers that shamelessly stalk the story, I see you you know! ;A;**

***Oh and yesh, I used google translate for the word 'maestoso', meaning awesome, grand, etc. **


	5. Because I'm Just That Badass

_**Disclaimer: I only own my plot and OC(S). I own Hetalia in no way shape or form.**_

I woke up in a strange bed in a strange house. The sheets are a plain white, and the pillow is very thick and fluffy. My body is curled up in a ball as that's how I sleep, it's comfortable to me at least. Meadow is sleeping on my left side, her head on another pillow and she was snoring. Never in my life have I met a dog other than her that snores. And it's a loud snore, too. The sound bounces off the walls. I shoo her off the bed; she gives me an angry look only she can manage in her weird doggy way and jumps off the bed and her claws click against the wood. The walls around me are also white, there are two oak dressers on either side of the room. There was a picture frame with three figures standing close together, all three having dark brownish hair, two looking happy; the third giving a satisfied grin and holding up his index and middle fingers. A peace sign. Grandpa Rome was the one in the middle with his arms wrapped around his two grandsons, Veneziano and Romano.  
The hallways are hardwood, similar to the dressers in the spare room yet more lustrous, probably because they are polished regularly. Italy's house is quite large, there are several more rooms than the ones I've been in, my bedroom, it seems selfish to call it mine, it is only temporary, the kitchen, the bathroom, the t.v. room and the entry way. The entry way is truly grand. There are high ceilings and stained glass at the top so when light filters in, the pattern is displayed on the plush carpet below. On the walls are finely detailed paintings of which I assumed Italy painted himself. I loved this place.  
As I slowly lolled out of bed the springs creaked in an exaggerated way as I did so. I grabbed my new uniform that I picked out the day before at a little store on the what to Italy's house and walked to the bathroom Italy had pointed out the day before. They seemed rather plain, but I figured that seeing as how I'm going to be surrounded by guys who don't take an interest in women very much, or anyone but themselves, it was okay to not really care how I looked.

Before today, I've never met a guy besides Italy that owned a hairdryer. After getting out of the shower I dried my hair with it, and put it into a messy ponytail. I knew Italy wasn't awake yet, (what Italian wakes up before noon?) so I went into his kitchen to raid the fridge. Inside was several items for making pasta, cheese, leftover dough from past meals, and various vegetables and tomatoes. There wasn't anything premade at my disposal. I closed the fridge and moved to the pantry. Inside there was several bags of flour and cooking tools. Pushed up against the wall were a few chocolate bars. You have no idea how much that ment to me. Chocolate to me is like burgers to America, tomatoes to Spain and Romano, and beer to Germany. Yes, it's that important. I took a grateful bite of the sweet chocolatey goodness. I ate the whole bar, and then went to go find Italy. After walking around the house for a good five minutes before giving up. I considered calling for Meadow but she is extremely incompetent in the morning and doesn't do anything. I took a deep breath and shouted, "Pastaaa!" After only seconds Italy ran out of his room, wearing pink boxers and a white tank top. I face palmed. "What? No pasta..." He whimpered.  
"Italy. Go put some clothes on, and we'll make some pasta." When I said that he grinned sheepishly and ran back to his room to put on his uniform. After a couple minutes Italy came back out and he showed me how to make an amazing pasta. I regret not eating pasta more often before this. I fed Meadow, and let her out to do her business. Italy dropped his fork while eating his pasta. "Shoot! I have to train with Germany today! I don't wanna go...!" He whined.  
I lifted my shoulders a bit, "Not much we can do about that now, can we?"  
Well, I got to wear my new uniform for an hour at least. Now I'm going to put my training uniform on.

"Count off!" Germany roared.  
"One!" Italy shouted.  
"Two." Japan sighed.  
"Three!" I shouted while striking a pose.  
Meadow yawned at my side and promptly laid down in the grass. Germany's place is nice too. Though it isn't as large as Italy's, the land it's on makes up for it. Trees are scattered around and many different types of military training items are too. In the distance there is some sort of obstacle course and there are targets put up in random spots for target practice while shooting a gun. Germany narrowed his eyes at me. "Tiffany, that was your name, correct? I don't think you can handle my training methods."  
The corner of my mouth turned upward as I raised an eyebrow as well. "I appreciate your concern, but it is unneeded. I'm tougher than I look. Besides, even Italy makes it through your training, it can't be that bad."  
"No, it's really hard! Really!" Italy assured me beside Japan.  
"Whatever you say then. I'll take your word for it." Germany stared at me for a moment and resumed instructing our little group.  
"Alright, today we will run three kilometers, then come back and do some basic drills." Okay, easy enough. Back in high school I ran for my school's cross-country team. Mostly it was long distance runs not entirely speed. During our competitions I would rank high most of the time, but never first, I didn't want anyone to think I was cheating, because I was able to place high up in the ranks effortlessly.  
We ran down a paved road, I was up front, Japan a ways back behind me, Italy next to him, and Germany pulling up the rear to ensure that neither one of them, the Italian in particular, would slack off. I paced myself. My strides are about average for people my height, and I am able to keep an average distance between the others. Now I only wish I had my phone with me, I could be playing Vocaloid songs; Senbonzakura, Imagination Forest, and Insanity.  
But wow, this road sure is busy. There's been like, 50 cars passing us every minute. I make sure to stay on the correct side of the road and out of the path of them.  
Sometime during the run, I started humming to myself and I actually couldn't think of the song's name.  
Oh well.  
"Feli! Quit slacking off!"  
"V-ve... but I'm sooo tired...!"  
I smirked to myself. Quickly I turned to face them and cupped my hands and shouted, "Hey, Feli, is that Arthur over there!?"  
"VE!? RUN AWAY!" He kicked it into high gear and sped past me leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. I shook my head and laughed. Now I had to go after him.  
Japan and Germany caught up to me, Japan breathing heavier than normal, and Germany utterly content.  
"Vonderbar, now we have to go after him." Germany grumbled. What are you? The master of sarcasm?  
"Don't worry, I got it." I said holding up a hand before turning on my heels and dashing off in his direction. After a second I'd built up a good speed and was whizzing past cars and on looking surveyors who probably had no idea what ran past them. Meadow did her best to keep up. Eventually I hit a fork in the road and I was unsure whether to take the left or right path.  
Just my luck.  
The path on the right lead into a forest trail of sorts. The trail changed from concrete to dirt and the light filtered down through the leaves of the trees. On the left, the road let to more of an urban setting, tall buildings coming into view. A few restaurants were down the road a bit. Hmmm. If I were Italy, would I go through the woods or take my chances in a German city with bad food? Tough decisions here. Eeny meeny miny moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eeny meeny miny moe. The city it is then. I ran around calling for him in Italian. Obviously, Italy speaks Italian at home, and he talked to Romano on the phone one time... needless to say there was a lot of swearing. It's amazing how fast I'm learning Italian, I knew bits and pieces thanks to Latin class back in Junior High. Latin is the gateway to several different languages. Everything is so close to Latin, words just kinda clicked in my mind.  
"Feliciano, dove sei? Ludwig sta per arrabbiarsi!"*  
"Ahhh! Tiffany, Ludwig, Kiku, someone, he-HELP!"  
That's all it took. I went into some search and destroy mode or something. I noticed an alley way in which people were gathered around an object. Err, well a person actually, one with a long curl, and large, scared, amber eyes. And the people had the intent of hurting him. Oh hell no.  
I literally jumped between Italy and the men glaring at them, silently challenging them to try and hurt him. Meadow stood behind them growling menacingly. "Ve? Tiffany?"  
"Yes, Feli-chen, it's me. Don't worry, I can take these guys."  
"Was haben wir denn hier? Ein kleines Mädchen, das denkt sie verarbeiten kann uns? Ihr zwei,"* The tall man with a scruffy beard and an ugly, pointed nose said and snapped his fingers at two shorter, somewhat pudgy men, "nehmen Sie sie nach unten."*  
The two stepped forward, raising their fists to me. I didn't really take any time study them, as their appearance ment nothing entirely to me. Wasting no time, I lunged at the first man and punched him in the gut, he bent over gripping his stomach, and I knee'd his chin causing his head to snap up. Blood trickled down from his mouth.  
The sight of it sickened me, with its unusually dark color, darker than you would expect, and thick and... ew. The second man, as well as the three other men in the group watched in shock and awe as I took one of their own down so fast. Italy just sat there holding a white cat with blue iris eyes.  
Before I could attack the second man, he and two other guys -besides the leader- lunged at me at the same time. How unfair.  
I moved out of the way by jumping as high as possible in the air. (Vertical of three feet, not counting being able to screech my legs up to make it seem even higher) The three men crashed into each other. Their heads cracked together as they fell to the ground with a simultaneous groan. Two swore in German, the third appeared to be unconscious due to the collision with his comrades. Took a metal trash can and threw it as hard as I could onto the pile of grunts to unsure they wouldn't get back up for a sneak attack.  
The men on the ground groaned and moaned, and coughed some blood up, cursing in German. The others on his back did the same. Meadow circled the pile of men waiting for them to move so she could pounce.  
Before I could even turn to face the leader, he had taken Italy by the shirt to put him in a head lock, then producing a knife from a strap on his waist and pressing it to Italy's throat.  
Words were not needed to express his intent. Mr. Pointy nose tightened his grip on Italy's neck and Italy clawed weakly at the man's arm, dropping the cat in the process. It ran over to Meadow and hopped on her back. The tip of the knife pressed into the Italian's skin and a small stream of blood cascaded down.  
"Come any closer, and I'll kill him." The man said in his native language.  
I understood what he said somewhat, my parents had me learn to speak German, you know before they died and all. I took half a step back then another. "Let my friend go. He isn't the one you should worry about." I said in German.  
He shook his head and laughed. In a flash he pushed Italy away and lunged at me. His intent was to impale the knife into my chest, but I dodged the blow. However; even then I wasn't fast enough, and the knife sliced into my left shoulder and shredded my skin and my sleeve. Blood trickled down my arm and onto the concrete. He grinned wickedly and tried to stab me again. I kicked his hand and sent the knife flying across the alley.  
Italy cowered behind a dumpster. I took a chance and threw myself at Scruffy Beard in an attempt to tackle him to the ground. His head smacked the pavement hard. I pressed my thumb to the small hollow at his throat rendering him incapable of breathing. "Assholes like you make me sick. I should kill you, but it's best you suffer."  
I got off of him and dragged Italy out of the alley and back to the way we came. We walked at a very brisk pace an I would often glance behind me to make sure those guys weren't after us.  
I clutched my wound. The bleeding had stopped for the most part, but it hurt like a bitch. "Ita. Tell me exactly what happened."  
"W-well, you yelled that Arthur was coming and I ran, and ended up in the city. Then I got distracted when I saw the kitty and chased after her into the alley and... I think I interrupted some illegal activity and they were going to get rid of me for it. Then you came... and you know what happens from there." Italy looked at his shoes.  
"Are you okay? He cut your throat."  
"Yeah, it healed already. Your shoulder..."  
We stayed silent as we walked closely together and finally, finally Germany and Japan caught up to us. Their jaws dropped when they saw me and rushed over.  
"What happened?!" Japan and Germany questioned at the same time.  
"I kicked some guys' asses. I looked pretty badass if you ask me." I replied with a shrug of the shoulder, which caused me to wince. I shrugged the side that had been stabbed. "Ow..."

"Mein gott! You're hurt!"  
"Nah... just needs a band-aid is all. No big deal. Just a flesh wound." I said with a slight smile. "But this was a new shirt..." I tried to lighten up the situation. It didn't work.  
"The shirt doesn't matter!" Germany protested.  
I looked at my hand which was coated in blood. Black and sticky. The sight made my stomach uneasy. I've never really liked blood; I can only handle the sight of blood from others. If I see my own though... I end up fainting.  
"Blood is gross..." I murmured before passing out and almost hitting the ground.

Tiffany passed out and nearly fell to the ground at the sight of her own blood. Germany caught her before she could hit the deck, so to speak. She was limp in his arms and breathing steadily.  
No other choice than to carry the girl home then. Germany lifted her onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck and took hold of her legs. This caused him to blush. They began the walk back to Germany's place. Italy stroked the cat's fur and thought to himself (yes, it scares me too) and wondered if what happened was his fault.  
Tiffany's dog, Meadow followed behind Germany, whining quietly, trying to lick Tiffany.  
Japan was worried too, but was more interested in Germany's distress and the way the girl unknowingly cuddled up to him. Perhaps she liked him, or was thinking of someone else.

_*in Tiffany's mind*_  
_'I love you, you know...' He kissed her forehead and murmured 'Both of you.' He softly caressed her stomach where their child lay. _  
_'Good. Because I love you too.' She said to him._  
_'I only wished this could've waited till we both graduated college, though. I'm sorry.'_  
_'Accidents happen. But we'll get through this.'_  
_He kissed her again. 'I know we will, that's why I had this with me.' He began to dig through his coat pocket._  
_The girl tilted her head in confusion._  
_'Tiffany, I love you. And I got you pregnant so it is the responsible thing to do to ask for your hand in marriage. I was going to anyway, but things happened... so will you marry me?' He took a black box from his pocket and opened it up to her, revealing a sparkling diamond ring. _  
_Tiffany gasped then plucked the ring out of the box carefully and examined it. 'Cubic zirconia. It's a fake you cheap ass.'_  
_'Yeah. It's not the actual ring. I'm going to take you to the jeweller if you say yes to get a real one. Don't worry about the price. My parents are rich remember? And they can't say no because they love you~.' _  
_'Yes. I'll marry you cheap bastard. Now come here so I can kiss you, Caden.'_

The Axis Powers trio plus Tiffany were halfway back to Germany's house. Germany still had Tiffany on his back, there wasn't another option, she hadn't woken up yet. She stirred slightly and rubbed her head on his shoulder. "Caden..." Tiffany sighed.  
Japan nodded. His thoughts were correct, she was thinking about someone. Germany blushed even worse now. Italy kept walking unfazed by pretty much everything. Meadow was panting like crazy because it was hot out and the dog didn't really ever do much exercises anyway.  
**-Later-**  
Here's something you might not have known about me, I toss and turn in my sleep. Meaning that I fall off my bed constantly. It got to the point where I have pillows surrounding my bed to cushion the fall. So yeah, I was dreaming about something that I don't quite remember, must've been nice though, I woke up with this warm and fuzzy feeling. And then abruptly fell onto the hardwood. Onto my injured arm. It hurt like hell.  
"Fuuu-" I hissed while clutching my arm. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. It was a mellow shade of red. The ceiling in my room is white. So where was I then? Meadow appeared in my sight and licked my face. I sputtered and wriggled out from under her. I wiped my face off with my sleeve.  
Carefully I sat up and softly rubbed my eyes. To my left there was a couch, my right a television. The last thing I remember is training with the axis, then I got into a fight and passed out. Then I was in Germany's house...?  
My arm was bandaged up. It's lucky that I didn't sustain any other injuries. It was very reckless of me to try to take on a group of thugs by myself. I could've gotten myself killed. Baka.  
"Ve~ Germany, Tiffany woke up. How are you feeling?" Italy asked and offered me a hand up. I took his hand and hefted myself up off the floor. I brushed off my shirt.  
"Good, despite the fact I got stabbed and just fell of that couch." I said, hooking my thumb over my shoulder, motioning to said couch. Heh. Now I'm the one being sarcastic. One of the other languages I'm fluent in.  
"Do you realize that you could've died because of your recklessness? How do think Italy would've felt?" Germany said in a low voice. He glared at me and folded his arms across his chest. "He would've been fine on his own, nations like us don't die as easily as humans."  
Very calmly I replied, "I acted on impulse. I did what I thought was right at that time. Yes it was reckless; that doesn't change anything. Just because I'm human, doesn't mean that I'm incapable of trying to protect people!" I clenched my jaw tightly and kept looking down. My shoes have small splotches of dried blood on them.  
"What do you mean?" Italy asked.  
I looked at him, dead in the eyes. For once they were open. "People important in my life keep being taken from me. I will fight to keep precious things safe."  
There was a moment of silence.  
"Sorry for bringing it up." Germany turned to go into a room I assumed was his kitchen.  
Japan came out of Germany's kitchen dressed as an adorable house maid, had I been paying attention I probably would've squealed like crazy at the cuteness. He carried a tray of food and drinks and placed it on a nearby table with a soft clatter. I assumed this ment we were to eat, as they all picked up something and ate it. I did too, and even drank some beer, even though I swore off any kind of alcohol. But honestly I hadn't even realized that I'd taken a glass. I sat there staring off into space, eating slowly like a robot. The beer would go down my throat with a burn, a similar sensation to that of when you have strep and try to eat and the food scratches your throat.  
I thought about everyone back home, wondering if they'd noticed I was gone. I'd left dishes in the sink too, those will be rotten by the time I get home... and the house bills... definitely getting evicted... my job, probably got fired for not showing up... and college. Damn. I've missed so much.  
This really isn't all it's cracked up to be. Everything I've worked for in my life, gone in the blink of an eye.  
And for God's sake, I was being a whiny little baby in front of sexy men. I could easily get one to go out with me but, noooo. I have to be a stick in the mud. Hell, I haven't even really gotten a chance to fangirl freely once. And... oh god, I still don't know how I'm even supposed to get home, that damn note was ripped!  
Jeez! When will anything ever go right in my life?

_**NOTES:**_  
_**Blue iris is a type of eye color that is purple and blue. **_  
_**I used Google translate for all the sentences in other languages. If you can offer a more correct translation, please do so! Google translate is so unreliable.**_  
_**Translations:**_  
_**1. Feliciano, where are you? Ludwig is going to get angry!**_  
_**2. What do we have here? A little girl who thinks she can take us on? You two, take her down.**_  
_**SORRY FOR THE DELAY, SCHOOL AND WORK HAS MADE ME GO INSANE.  
IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES IN THE WRITING, TELL ME.  
PLEASE R&R! I WOULD COMPLETLY LOVE IT!**_


	6. Lovino and Raine Show Up

_**I STILL DON'T OWN HETALIA, ONLY MY OC(S)! BEWARE, MAJOR MIND F*CKAGE AHEAD! AND THE SUPER SEXY-NESS THAT IS ROMANO!**_

**_NEW OC THIS CHAPPIE! I'M EXCITED! _**

* * *

Today Italy promised me we would do something fun in order to try and make up for what happened yesterday. I'd told him about ten times that he didn't have to and that everything was absolutely _fine_, but he insisted and I was dragged into his fancy Italian sports car.

He drives insanely fast, in a way that would make any sane human curl up in a ball, squeeze their eyes shut, scream and plea and beg for him to stop, and send prayers to (their) God to be merciful on their souls. Not me though; I threw my hands in the air and screeched and laughed. My hair whipped around my face, and I didn't care if it got messed up. Italy gave me a huge grin and I laughed as loudly as possible. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun.

The car skids to a stop and my body is thrown forward into the seatbelt as it locks firmly, it smashes my chest, very painfully, too. I suck in a breath of air. I unbuckle the belt and hop out of the car.

I was wearing a black and white top with a medium length poofy white skirt. The top was a white cotton shirt with short sleeves and a black cotton vest. The white skirt had thin layers that pushes out the skirt making it seem rather large. The shoes I wore were shiny, black, 'baby doll shoes' as my mother would've called them. They were almost identical to those of what a 'European Doll' would wear. A breeze blew around Italy and I, I tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear and my fingers brushed a silk ribbon tied into my hair.

I wanted to wear my uniform but Italy insisted on wearing something more casual, he said 'I might scare people looking in such a serious and professional way.' Well, not those exact words but that's what he ment. Which didn't make much sense to me because he was still in his uniform. Well it suited him, and he wasn't menacing in any way, shape, or form.

"This is Rome, my capital!" He held out his arms, signifying that the expanse of old-fashioned -yet stunning and beautiful- buildings was in fact, our destination. On nearby buildings ivy-like plants crawled its way up the pale brick walls. People passed by with uncaring looks on their faces and most of them hummed a cheery tune and skipped down the brick roads to the places they desired.

"It's breath-taking, Feli. What's the reason for taking me here?" Now I bet your thinking, 'since Rome is his capital, doesn't Italy live there?' _**(A/N: Well I don't know if other people do this, but in this story Veneziano lives in Venice, as that's where Tiffany's been staying.)**_

"I just wanted to. Also, Lovino is comming to meet us too!" He chirped with a sense of glee. _'Probably unhappily, and against his will._' I thought. "He said he'd meet us around here."

I nodded and we sat on the grey concrete seat of a water fountain whilst waiting for a certain Southern Italian nation.

"Oi, idiot fratello!" An Italian voice called in our direction. A man with a dark shade of brown hair, a curl, and his expression was no less than a mix of irritation and spite.

I knew he didn't know who I was or much less cared, but I still stood up and waved at him. Italy jumped up and dashed over to him and tackled him, while making the usual Ve noises of course.

"Bastardo! Get off!" Lovino cried, desperately trying to pry his brother's arms off of his torso.

I sauntered over to them and gently pulled Italy off of Romano. I held out my hand for Romano to shake and gave my best smile. "Ciao il mio nome è Tiffany, sono un amico di Feliciano."

He took my hand and shook it firmly. I knew I shouldn't have been surprised when he leaned in to kiss my cheeks, it was the complete Italian thing to do, but I still flinched slightly as his lips grazed my skin. Lovino was the last Italian I'd expect to actually do that, being a tsundere and all.  
He blushed and looked away. "I'm Lovino..."

"Nice to meet you, Lovino."

The three of us walked down the road, cars aren't allowed on this particular path, there are too many pedestrians -which is good as Italians aren't the safest of drivers. I stood in the middle, Lovino on my right, Feliciano on my left. I hadn't noticed before, but the three of our hair colors were similar, as well as our heights; I was a bit taller though. At first glance people may think we were related, but I don't have the distinct Italian curl that they do, so because of that simple difference even strangers could suspect this was not the case.

I still wasn't told what we were doing so I followed the two Italians and gazed at the sights around.  
They took me to an art museum, much to Romano's distaste, as he wasn't the talented one, and I gazed in awe at the detailed brushstrokes put into a single painting what seemed like several lifetimes ago. There were carefully carved sculptures made of limestone; humans in various poses, and designs etched into old stone walls and columns. Had I been given the chance I would have spent the whole day admiring the skilled artwork until I was familiar with every last carving, all of stories behind the art, and every last speck of color on the paintings. Something about the pure antiquity of it all seemed to be calling me... Eventually the two had to ensure that I left. Which ment they were going to drag or carry me out. I let them carry me out.

What? My feet started to hurt.

The rest of the day continued in a way such as this. Lovino stayed being super tsundere and would buy tomatoes at various produce stands in the street. Feliciano was happy-go-lucky through and through. He would make his little 'Ve' noises and such then cling to Romano and I.

A few times on our walk some random male Italians would wink or wave at me chanting 'Ciao, bella!' Once a bolder one approached me in an attempt to talk to me; he asked for my name. I smiled and waved as we walked past, pretending I was a simple-minded girl who knew nothing about what he was saying or doing. A clever, yet simple façade if you ask me.

For several hours we walked around the streets doing different things. Once our trio ventured outside the city and into some outskirts near a beach. Normally I would've been all for going to a beach; not this one. It's a nude beach. As we approached it I didn't notice anything until this really fat old lady walked by the ocean... and I wish I knew how to erase images from my mind. Brain bleach. Someone should make that. I turned around and away from the beach. Never again did I want to go there.  
And then the two Italian brothers noticed what I did too, the old lady, they abruptly stopped, threw up in the nearest bush and went after me. We all said nothing. I wondered why they were trying to take me to that beach though...

It was awkward.

Then Italy's stomach growled.

Oh sweet relief.

"Oh, I'm hungry! Can we go eat?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You don't need to ask. I'm not restraining you, go find some food. You too, Lovino, I know you're hungry."

"Tch. Whatever." He said snarkly and yanked his head away from me.

Food. Marvelous food. My meal schedule has always been a pretty steady flow of ramen noodles. That isn't a whole lot of food. Breakfast was the only time I'd indulge myself with anything else, namely pancakes and bacon. And chocolate. Can't forget that. That was because, 1. Ramen noodles are cheap, 2. I've seen first hand what happens when people over indulge. They gain about a hundred pounds in the blink of an eye. Although it was heavenly eating something else for a change.

I wanted to _inhale_my pasta and pizza it was that good.

But before that happened the two brothers ordered what we were to eat; I objected to none of the toppings on the pizza. As we waited for the wonderful, divine, tantalizing, -...I'm rambling. I'll get on with what I was saying. Ahem- _meal_, I caught myself staring at Lovino for the briefest of seconds. His eyes are so pretty. Just an alluring shade of green, that could mesmerize any girl really, given his temper and super tsundere-ness was keeping him from getting one; forgetting the fact that nations can't fall in love. Which really sucks. Ever heard the saying 'Better to have loved than to have never loved at all?' Well they get to live their whole lives, almost forbidden from love, alone. Hundreds, thousands of years for some.

Although, I can't say as much for France. Apparently, he goes through women like a pint of scotch in an Irishman's home; but I've heard he had a deep love for Joan de Arc who abruptly died, before getting the opportunity of becoming the capital of France herself. There aren't any personified capitals as of now, there was in the past, but when a country changes capital they die along with the formal capital.

Sad, no? Oh jeez, off topic again.

Anyway, for a split second I _swear_ I saw Lovino's eyes change color from that bright, vivid green of his to a deep, mellow purple. And so I'm sitting there with a dumbfounded expression plastered on my face thinking _'no way that just happened, maybe my mind's finally gone to mush_' or _'that my contacts have gone bad_'. I tear my eyes away from him and focus on Italy who's gone off to hit on the waitress, a very attractive one to say the least, and that confuses me even further as to why Lovino hasn't done anything similar. He was Italian too.

I was getting suspicious. But it wasn't like I could call him out on anything, because he hadn't done anything. That was what was rubbing me the wrong way. I figured it was best to not question him.

So didn't.

But he seemed less like himself as the day went on.

He'd only said one swear word all day. He didn't blush or get flustered when a girl would talk to him. Worst of all though, he didn't get the slightest bit angry when Italy mentioned Antonio/Spain. And that sent my suspicious soaring. I was sure that this person was notRomano. Italy was still oblivious to his brother's odd behavior.

What could I do?

Exactly, there wasn't a thing I could do.

When our wonderful adventure ended I gave Romano (if it even was him) a hug, to which he didn't flinch or blush from and said our fare-wells. Italy and I walked to our, ...err, Italy's car. Before I got in I blew Romano a kiss, because, let's face it, even though he was acting totally out of character, he was still that adorable little tsundere that I wish I could keep forever. And don't lie, you love him too.

I finished my self-assigned chores around the house. As much as I utterly loathe working and chores, I hate having to rely on others and feeling useless even more. So I wash my own laundry, keep my room spotless, and the bathroom in immaculate condition. Italy on the other hand doesn't, he has a legion of maids come and clean all of his stuff. I'm thinking of getting a job too, that way I don't have to rely on the nations to buy me food.

I was out and about in Venice with Meadow on a leash. We'd stumbled upon a nice little park and I decided that me and my beloved companion would take a rest here. We picked a nice patch of grass under a tall tree which was holding onto its leaves for dear life as the days have been gradually getting colder. Which sucks. I don't mind the season's changing, but I know for a fact that when it's cold, it snows. I hate snow.

Don't tell Russia I said that.

But autumn itself is beautiful because the leaves change into an array of colors, creating a scene that seems to good to be real. An illusion, if you would. I laid on my back and stared up at the clouds as the slowly made their journey across the sky. Meadow sat at attention and stared at the tree fascinated by the birds that rested on the branches belting out songs in their high-pitched bird language. I didn't need to keep hold of Meadow's leash. Not once has she ever left my side -on the leash or not- in a public place. Eventually I dozed off when the song of the birds faded and flew away. I was lulled to sleep by the rustling of grass and the hum of the breeze.

When I came to, Meadow was up in my face holding something in her jaws. I took hold of it and told her to let loose. It was a thin, white manila envelope. I opened it up and inside was a letter written in what I could only describe as calligraphy, writing with elegant swirls and with a descriptive, wide use of words. I read in a manner such as this but with much fancier lettering.

_I have heard though the grapevine of your predicament, Miss Miller. You are not of this universe, yes? Well I am both the cause of this and your only means of help. Do you understand? I wrote you the note of instruction on how you could return to your world. But you ripped it so now the Heavens are forcing me to help you further. You are the only thing binding me to the Earth-plane still. Had you kept that note intact, I could be resting in heaven with my family if not for you. Against my greatest desires, I will help you. Do not resist sleep tonight, as that is how I will reach you. Your dream is my portal to the world where you currently are. This note is to be delivered courtesy of an Angelic messenger. _  
_Sincerely, _  
_Raine Bishop- your much-needed advisor._  
_P.S. This letter will disappear after you read it, Heaven's orders. Do not be alarmed.  
_  
And with that the letter disappeared from my hands and in its place was a butterfly with dark violet wings and ebony spots. It seemed to have an other-worldly white glow around it as its wings gave a slight beat and it fluttered around me then up into the pink sky.

I almost shit bricks.

After having a heart attack.

_'Don't resist sleep?_' Yeah that's reassuring. Totally makes me want to sleep.

I shook off all those thoughts and took hold of Meadow's leash and began our walk back to the house. Maybe I should tell him about this? No, it wouldn't help any. Along the way, I bought a cookie from a bakery with some money I'd found under the beds and dressers in my room, don't worry, it was less than two American dollars. The cookie was chocolate chip of course, and it was warm and the chocolate was oozing all over. That's the best way to eat a cookie, hands down.

When nighttime came around, I didn't allow myself to sleep. I sat on the bed in the fetal position and kept Meadow close to me. I was either staring into the darkness or squeezing my eyes shut and resting my head on my knees. After what seemed like an eternity the sun began to rise and light up the room. I got up and did my morning routine, shower, get dressed, etc.

I hate coffee but it would be so freaking useful right about now. Iced coffee is good, hot coffee is like, bleh.

My eyes were droopy and I had one hell of a headache. My mind was not able to comprehend a thing, and several times I had to stop what I was doing and start over because I had been doing it wrong. I don't think I'll be able to stay awake for much longer. Maybe I'll just collapse during the course of the day. That sounds nice...

Italy said that Germany wanted to make up the training session today. And that if we didn't attend he'd hunt us down and force us to finish the exercises. So guess what I did? Stayed home. Not kidding. I didn't care that Germany would hunt me down. He'll be lucky if he can even find me. _**(A/N: I was originally going to put something about Ann Frank here, but I realized that with the context it would be pretty offensive)  
**_  
I already know where I'm going to hide. In the tree at the park I was at yesterday. It had thick branches that will hold my weight without a problem.

After a quick walk, I reach the little park and it's bustling with people. There are several couples holding hands, children playing with their friends, parents, and pets. The birds aren't here today, and the sky is free of clouds. It's so warm today that no one is wearing a jacket.

I grasp the first branch and start heaving myself up along the branches that seem to form a natural staircase. I reach the midway point and cannot climb any higher because the branches are too thin and will snap under my weight. I choose a sturdy limb and sit on it. The branch sways slightly under my weight but holds. I rest my back against the trunk of the tree and watch all the people below.

After a while, my eyes start to close shut. I fight it, but eventually, I give in and sleep. But only for a minute. After the seemingly split-second of sleep, someone is sitting on the branch with me. A girl about my age, with bleach blond hair that reaches to the middle of her back. She has razor slashed bangs that completely cover her left eye. She has silvery irises, in the right eye at least. And she had no chest what so ever. Around her body is an other worldly pale white glow that diminishes with each passing second.

With as much as I know, this person is who I think must be Raine.

She blinks.

I blink.

We stare.

"You have pretty eyes." I tell her. Not like it was a lie. "And I like your hair."

She smiled half-heartedly. "I like your honesty. The name's Raine. Your advisor in this world."

"Ah. Raine, are you an angel or just a spirit?"

"I guess you could call me a spirit, but really I'm a ghost. I couldn't become an angel because you were stuck here. Heaven assigned me the job of helping you. And I would've been here sooner, had you not resisted sleep... and had there not been a long line front of the Pearly Gates. St. Peters taking his time didn't help either..."

"So... heaven is real? Does that mean God is real too?" I asked.

"_A_God, yes. It all depends on what your beliefs are. Heaven itself is all the same, but the God are different. Or if you simply believe in reincarnation, you skip Heaven all together, because it is against your beliefs."

The world makes sense now. Everyone is correct with their beliefs on a higher power. Maybe, if this information could be shared with the world, we wouldn't have any more wars... no. Unfortunately, there would still be people who didn't believe in this. The world will never truly be at peace.

It is a sad truth.

Raine and I jump down from the tree. Well, I jumped. She kinda floated down.

We walked back to Italy's house and watched tv for a while. I watched tv. She read one of my books.  
Meadow sat at my feet by the couch and slept more than she already had.

The phone rang. I answered it and-

"WHY ARE YOU NOT HERE TRAINING?"

I had my eardrums blown up by an angry German man named Ludwig.

"Calm down. I'll be there! I was just resting! Don't get your panties in a twist." I hung up the phone without giving him a chance to reply. Raine raised her eyebrow to me. "You might want to change into something that's easy to exercise in. Ludwig is like a... Nazi when it comes to training." She nodded and snapped her fingers and her matching baby blue blouse and skirt were replaced by black shorts and a red tank top. With matching red and black sneakers. Ohmygosh, they sparkle. That's so cute.

And after I changed I realized that I have no means of getting to Germany's house.

Crap.

"Hey Raine, you wouldn't also be able to manifest a car would you?"

"I can do one better. I can transport us there. But I need to know the exact location of our destination. Do you have the address?"

"-secret info-, Berlin, Germany." Raine took hold of my hand.

"This is my first time doing this, so I suggest you close your eyes and hold on with all your might."  
And with those words we were engulfed by a bright light and wind blew my hair back. I felt like we were either flying or falling a really far distance. I wasn't able to express my scream any more. The wind slowed and I opened my eyes. We were descending towards the ground. My feet touched the ground and my feet gave out from under me.

"That... was... intense." I murmured under my breath. "Let's do that again!"  
Raine looked at my with an expression that simply screamed, 'you enjoyed that? You belong in a mental institution.'

Luckily, we had landed exactly where we needed, Germany's backyard.

Italy skipped over to Raine and I. "Ve~ Who's your friend, Tiffany?"

Raine introduced herself, leaving out the fact she was a ghost. When Italy asked how we got here so fast, Raine told him that we teleported.

"Really? What was it like?"

"Like flying," I interrupt, "or riding the world's fastest rollercoaster, standing up, without a seatbelt. In other words, heart attack inducing. Wanna try?"

"Sure!" Italy's face lit up.

"What about you two, Ludwig, Honda-san? Wanna give it a go? It will only take like, five minutes, I swear Raine's life." I looked over Italy's shoulder at the German and Japanese men.

They both shook their heads.

I shrugged my shoulders and told Raine where I wanted her to take us.

"Why there?" She questioned.

"You'll see." Then the light enveloped our group of three and we transported to my desired destination.

* * *

_**Where will our trio go? Find out in the next chapter! **_

_**Also... Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans! And happy holidays (and normal days too) to those who don't celebrate it or already have!**_

_**Translations:  
1. Bella- beautiful  
2. Ciao- hello/goodbye  
3. "Hello, my name is Tiffany, I'm a friend of Feliciano."  
4. Idiota- idiot  
5. bastardo- bastard  
-I don't thinks there's anything else-**_

_**Random Question Time!**_  
_**1. Do you think Raine will be a nice character? **_  
_**2. Where do you think the trio went off to?**_  
_**3. Do the Nations seem too OOC?**_  
_**4. Do you have any tips for later chapters?**_  
_**5. (RANDOM TIME) UKxUS or USxUK? OTHER? DO YOU SHIP SPAMANO? I DO!**_

_**See ya fellow Hetalia Fangirls! **_


	7. Have I Been Wrong All This Time?

**A/N: Please note that this chapter was written a while back, when the temperature was ****_much_**** warmer. Please excuse how all over the place this chapter seems to be. Thanks, enjoy, and give me some feedback! If you have questions, feel free to ask! Also, please check out my other story that I add on to between chapters here, 'What Happens When You...,' Hetalia insert drabbles, First chapter being about calling Germany a Nazi, second chapter is about Making Fun of Poland. I also take requests there! Thanks for your time!**

* * *

After a seemingly longer teleportation we landed on the grass front of a house. It was on the small side, made of brick and next to it was tattered shed. I ran up to the metal shed and reached up into the gap between the door and the overhang of the roof and produced a key. I used the key to open the lock on the shed.  
"How did you know there was a key hidden up there?" Raine came up behind me and didn't enter the shed.  
"Because," I said and my voice echoed off the metal walls, "this is my shed and my house. I wanted to get some things."  
Italy furrowed his brows. "Isn't that stealing?" He looked off at my small plot of land, examining the tree line in the backyard, the old, unused flower beds, multicolored grasses at varying lengths, and at the peaked open curtains of the prying new neighbor across the street.  
"No, this is technically my stuff. And we can't get caught; this is the normal time for me to be at school, and everyone in this neighborhood cares more about themselves than their surroundings, except that new bitch or bastard, haven't even met them/he/she/it, so... Ah ha! Here it is."  
"Here what is?" The two said in unison.  
"This," I said pointing my water gun at them, -actually water bazooka is a better term- "is my limited edition, Super Soaker CPS 2000. One of the rarest water guns of all time, making it highly valuable and wanted. And, it has all the original parts, the strap and all the stickers still on it. If you wanted you could put it on full blast and it has the potential literally injure a person... so there was no way in hell I was going to leave it here." I run my hand along the hard, gray plastic of the gun, carefully brushing off a thin layer of dust.  
"Looks more like a bazooka." Raine took the gun from my hands and examined it all over. "Its kinda heavy. But I don't doubt that it can shoot a large amount of pressure." Her small ivory hands cradled the shooter with shaky uncertainty. I understand, as a kid, when I first picked it up, the weight it withheld was surprising. Her hands regained composer and she gave a small grin.  
I took the gun back and ran to the water spigot behind the house and filled the guns water reservoir as full as possible. I slung the strap over my shoulder and cradled the gun with both hands. I set the nozzle to full blast (which said 4x) and went to work pumping the gun. When I was done with that, I jokingly aimed it at Italy who screamed and hid behind Raine.  
"C-can we go back now?"  
"As soon as I lock the shed." I locked the lock and returned the key to its rightful place.  
The three of us grab hands and we teleport back to Germany's house. When we arrive, Germany takes one look at my Super Soaker and says, "What is that?"  
I smirk and shift its weight between my hands. "The Super Soaker CPS 2000, one of the most powerful water guns ever made. A blast of water from this baby can knock a full-grown adult on his back... and cause injury."  
"Then why do you have it?"  
I wait a moment before responding, the ever-present wind gradually becoming much colder to nip at the skin and make mine seem slightly flushed. It's a bother to have such perpetually sensitive skin.  
"Because I've got a proposition for you. If I shoot you with this, and you fall over, none of us have to do any exercises today. If you don't... then I have to do triple the amount of exercises. Do we have a deal?"  
"Deal. Good luck surviving the day."  
We stood 5 meters _**(hah)**_ apart. Germany stood in front of me with his arms crossed. I rested the back half of the gun on my right shoulder and aimed down the sight on the gun. I checked to make sure it was still on full blast. Slowly, I took a breath then pulled the trigger. The water shot out like a bat out of hell towards its target- Germany's face. The shot of water hit him with a loud smack and he stumbled backward until he landed on the ground.  
"Ha! I win!" My audience, consisting of Raine, Italy, and Japan, were astonished. Raine started laughing and covered her mouth with her hand, Italy ran over to Germany to make sure he was okay, Japan asked if he could take a look at the Super Soaker. I gladly handed it over.  
Germany sat on the ground, holding his nose. I offered him my hand and pulled him up to his feet. "You took it like a man, soldier. You're the one person I've shot with that blaster that didn't scream and try to run away, if that makes you feel any better."  
"Very little, but thanks anyway." Germany brushed himself off and continued rubbing his nose. It was really red.  
"Hits like a slap in the face, huh?"  
"Ja, you don't say. You all can leave now."  
Germany looks sad. Defeated. Great, now I feel like a bad person.  
"Hey, umm... if you want, I could just stay here and train. I mean, this would be twice in a row that the training didn't get done, right? Can't have that now can we?"  
"I would appreciate that." He said with a light smile. Dear God, Germany doesn't smile. WW3 is about to begin...no? My jokes are in bad taste you say? Well then maybe you should give me better ones. That shut you up now, huh?  
Wait... I'm breaking the fourth wall. I'm not supposed to know that too. Here, eat this cookie, and pretend this never happened okay? The authoress will have my head. And hang it above her fireplace.

So yeah, after training -even though I really didn't have to do it- I felt as though Germany and I got off on better footing. And after all, one of the things I have to do while I'm here is befriend the nations. Even he-who-shall-not-be-named. No, not Voldemort. The perverted Frenchman. And if you still don't know who I'm referring to, you haven't been reading this story very well.  
Japan returned my Super Soaker after stating that it was really unsafe, but he was more or less glad that he wasn't being forced to do anything he didn't want to. Italy had mutual feelings but was upset that Germany got hurt. Raine was just bored. She said she'd rather have been baking or reading.  
Can't please everyone.  
While I had been training, Raine explained who she was and why she was with me to Italy and Japan. We'd fill in Germany later.  
We couldn't exactly transport Italy's sports car back home so I figured that the three of us would just drive it back.  
We got back in Venice and we all decided to kick back and relax. That is until someone busted in unannounced.  
**(A/N: Adele: Hate to turn up outta the blue uninvited...**  
**Akita: Get outta here Adele! *shoves into black hole*)**  
Guess who it was? Hopefully none of you said Adele.  
The perverted Frenchman. Francis Bonnifoy. Better known as France.  
"Italy, big brother France is here to see you~!" I twitched. Where's my Super Soaker when I need it?  
France poked his head in the living area -where we were- and I whipped my shoes at his face. "Go away! No one likes you!"  
He screeched at ducked at the last second.  
"Well aren't you a wonderful hostess?" Raine hit me upside the head.  
"Hey- I hate that SOB. Don't hit me for it!"  
"I hit you because you tried to hit him with your steel toe boots. Idiot."  
"Shut up." I stood up and walked into the kitchen. It was quiet in there, plus that's where the knives are. You know, just incase. Although I'm confident I could take that ass down in a single punch, I don't want him to contaminate me with his... French-ness. "France, touch Italy or Raine and I will have no second thoughts stabbing you with a butcher knife," I called from the kitchen, "and if all else fails I'll personally rip off your balls."  
"Tiffany! That's horrible!" Raine scolded, again hitting me upside the head.  
"Hey, honesty is the best policy. And if I'm not supposed to be honest and voice my opinions, then this world sucks." After I said that I earned another slap. "Stop hitting me!"  
"Not until you shut your mouth." I gave her a glare. "Now be nice, even if it kills you."  
"What are you, my mother?"  
"I could be with they way you're acting."  
She had a point. So I shut up. After adding in one more remark. "Well she's dead too, so..."  
After an agonizing hour of threatening to kill France then being bitch slapped by Raine, I was pissed and exhausted. If she wasn't already dead, I'd have that chick buried six feet under by now. At one point I pulled a gun on France. I'd found it hidden in the house; you shouldn't expect anything less from the country of the Mafia. He was lucky there wasn't any bullets in it. By that time I guess France decided that he'd had enough death threats for the day and left.  
"I think I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my life because there is no way in hell that I could ever be nice to him. Speaking of which, you," I hissed while turning to Raine, "never told me the last bit of information I need so I can go home. I mean, I love it here, but I have a life to get back to!"  
She shifted her weight between her two feet and tapped her head. "How should I put this in a way that won't give everything away... ah. I got it," she cleared her throat, "your greatest enemy is yourself. Though different- the enemy is still you. Know yourself, know the enemy. That is your mission."  
"Yeah, that makes sense in every way possible. Thanks a shit ton." I gave her a thumbs up.  
"Decipher what I said and you'll know what you must do."  
"Sounds like a lot of work. And you know what? Today's my day off."

I slept soundly last night, though I do not remember the dream I had. But when I rolled over to find something other than Meadow in my bed I screamed, probably waking the whole world up. After my heart rate slowed down, I pried my eyes open and was greeted with a face really close to mine.  
Raine pulled her face back and laughed at my shocked expression. Turns out, she was the one in my bed. Ghosts need rest too, but only a small amount.  
I don't know what I have to do, but I'm going to get this chick back.  
I told her that after the past few days I was utterly exhausted and that I only wanted to stay home and sleep. Raine's face went all serious as she told me to get my ass in gear and that I couldn't sleep because the world doesn't work that way. That's when I buried my face in my pillow and said that I don't let people make decisions for me; I still wasn't going to get up, so she could sue me.  
And I earned a punch on the arm. Right where my stab wound was; it was a lovely bruise now. As if I didn't want to kill this chick already...  
Well you know how I've got a necklace that has beads that measure my relationship to the corresponding nation, right? Italy's bead has had its color come back in full stride, and Germany's isn't to far from being back to normal. Japan's looks like it wants to join the party... England's is faint but only visible if you really look hard. Frances' seems less white somehow... more or less off-white, maybe even light gray. Later I learned that ment a bad turn in the relationship.  
Raine decided she world try and pull me out of bed. I clung to the headboard for dear life, Raine succeeded in pulling my pants down. At least I had somewhat cute underwear on.  
Don't you give me that look.  
"Tiffany, I am going to throw you out of this room. Get. Up."  
I covered my head with my pillow and started sing a verse from the Lazy Song. "Today I don't feel like doing anythin'. I just wanna lay in my bed~."  
She'd had enough at this point. Raine takes me by the shirt and drags me out of my room. I look to my bed in dismay as I call, "I'm sorry, Mr. Bed! Raine is just jealous of our beautiful relationship!"  
I'm being forced to go to Russia today as it turns out. Pray for me. Please. I'm not quite sure how I'll make it. Raine and I forced Italy to call up Russia; it's about 1 here, it's probably late morning over there. Russia was surprised to be hearing from Italy, or anyone in a sense. Italy flat-out told us that he wouldn't touch Russia with a 100-foot pole, and by that logic, there was no way he would visit him. Only Tiffany with her questionable sanity.  
How fun.  
Sarcasm.  
Raine did her magical finger-snappy-clothes-transformation thing and she had on a shiny silver coat that matched her eyes. Her mittens were black leather with rabbit fur on the inside. On her feet were standard boots; tall with liner on the inside.  
"Raine, do you think you could try that on me?"  
"Worth a try. What do yo want to wear?"  
I told her exactly what I wanted to wear. Raine focused hard, and snapped her fingers.  
In a split second, my clothes were covered by new ones. My jacket was fairly long, almost as long as my hair. It was dark brown and had fur for insulation on the inside. My boots were the same color with fur, again on the inside, and on the upper folds of the boots. Raine and I had matching gloves. I had a pocket on the front of my jacket sporting the Russian flag; white, blue, and red. Never hurts to suck up. Trust me.  
We had a bit of difficulty transporting there. No one knew Russia's exact address; no one had been there, which was quite saddening. Was there anyone other than Belarus that visited him?

* * *

In Moscow, hell would freeze over. A light dusting of snow was falling to blanket the preexisting snow already on the ground. The wind whipped and nipped at any exposed flesh, namely my face. I was going to find this damn house if it killed me. Killed me. Raine stops me in front of a shop and looks at my face.  
"Oh, hey. You're really cold aren't you? If I didn't know any better I'd think pink was your natural skin color." She removes her warm gloves and reaches for my cheek. Her fingernails lightly scratch my face; I feel nothing but the heat radiating, pulsating from her skin. Then I wonder how that works; she's dead, why would she be so warm? "Jeez, you're colder than the air outside. And we haven't been out here that long..."  
"My b-body doesn't retain h-heat well in situations like this... it n-never has." We go inside the shop we were stopped in front of, in an attempt to warm me up. Raine chats with the owner. Get this; she speaks Russian! She wants to know where we could find the house of Ivan Braginski. The man answers with his very deep Russian tounge that we can find the Braginski residence to the west, about three blocks from this shop. He takes a look at me before offering some hot chocolate. I nod, eager to get something warm into my body.  
Then I realize something.  
Russian sounds cool.  
And that hey, there are nice Russians too. We were lucky to meet one.  
After I burn off my tounge drinking the hot chocolate, and my face returns to its usual cream-colored state, we graciously thank the store owner and set out on our way to Russia's house.  
We jog there to keep ourselves warm. And then we feel like idiots for missing his house; it's the biggest building on this side if the city. You know, one of the traditional Russian buildings with the cool, colorful, swirly towers? "Hey Raine, can you manifest some vodka? Russia will like that, and it makes me feel like maybe, just maybe he won't kill us on sight, you know?" Raine holds her hands out and with a quick shimmer of light, a tall bottle of Russian vodka appears in her palms. I grasp the neck of the bottle and I knock as loudly as possible on the solid door, my hands feel frozen already and I can barely make a fist any more. Russia answers the door with that ever-present childish smile of his. I smile back and apologize for showing up on such short notice, and that I hope we didn't interfere with any of his plans.  
Russia shook his head a bit and replied, " "Привет.* No problem at all comrades, I was taking care of the sunflowers today."  
It was_ warm_ in here. So very warm.  
Raine and I kept our jackets on, though. Russia commented on how fast we got here, and Raine told him that we teleported.  
"You have a very lovely home Mr. Braginski." Raine complemented as she put her hands behind her back. She didn't want to touch anything and have it fall and break, and have Russia go into kill mode.  
" Спасибо.*" He said, taken aback. "Who are you? I don't think we've met."  
"Raine Bishop. I'm a friend of Tiffany."  
"Nice to meet you, become one with Mother Russia, da?"  
"I'm afraid I can't at the time, I have to help Tiffany get through life. But I'll think about it."  
"That's okay, everyone will be part of Mother Russia someday."  
He shows us into a room with chairs and a fire-place with a fire raging. I sit on the ground and put my hands out to warm up. The heat from the fire feels nice on my face.  
"Russia, you're really tough to be living in the cold like this. If it were like this at my house, I'd be hibernating." I said once I had feeling in my fingers.  
"Eh? But today it's warmer today than usual..."  
I decided I'd keep my mouth shut to keep me from saying anything stupid.  
And that's when everything went down.  
"Mr. Russia," a soft and unsure voice called, "I heard that you have guests..."  
It was Latvia.  
I _fangirled_.  
"**Ohmygosh**, you are _so cute_!" I shouted as I picked him up and swung him around.  
"P-please! Let m-me go, miss!"  
"But you're so adorable," I cooed then set his feet on the ground and hugged him tightly, "I can't bring myself to do so."  
After that Estonia barged in shouting his catchphrase, 'Latviaaaaa!' I scooped Latvia up and carried him around the house while Estonia chased me. As we ran I would proclaim, "I claim this nation in the name of Tiffany Miller!"  
And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how for a few minutes, the nation of Latvia was owned by a 21-year-old girl.  
No joke.  
So after that incident, Russia chuckled a bit. Which was disturbing yet oddly comforting at the same time. That's probably because that ment he wasn't going to kill me. Today.  
Raine looked up from her lounging spot on an arm-chair and suggested something I never wanted to do. "Why don't you guys go and play in the snow? Seems like fun, right?" Russia takes a swig from the vodka bottle we brought him.  
"Da! It's been a while since I've had another play in the snow with me. Come, comrade Tiffany!" He said taking my gloved hand.  
"Wait, Russia. I need a hat and scarf. Raine, if you would, please?" Raine heaves a heavy sigh, before snapping her fingers and a warm wool knit hat appears on my head and a thick scarf shrouds my neck and chin. "Okay let's go!" He tugs on me again, a bright smile on his face. Outside, Russia stops and faces me.  
"Sledding or snowball fight?"  
"Sledding. I don't feel like being pelted in the face with snow just yet." I chuckle a bit and nearly waddle over to an old-fashioned wooden sled with metal underneath. "Reminds me of being a kid..."  
"You are much younger than me, da? You can still be a kid, until you become as old as a country! Just be more mature than America and you'll be fine." The Russian says picking up the sled and taking it to a steep hill. "You want to be on the front or back?"  
"Back. I don't want to crash us on the first go." And with that we pushed ourselves down the hill -Russia steering like a pro, me gripping Russia's jacket as if my life depended on it- and sliding gracefully to a stop near the bottom of the hill. Then I ran to the top dragging the sled behind me, Russia behind, and going down several more times before I grew a set and decided to steer.  
When we first went down everything seemed totally fine, but about halfway down a little rabbit ran out in the path of the sled. I let out a shrill shriek, and jerked the sled to avoid the little rabbit, hitting a rock hidden under the snow, and Russia and I tumble in the snow. I spit out a mouth full of snow, and look around for Russia. He's already up and moving, dusting himself off and then offers me a hand up. We have a quick laugh about the event and continue on to our snowball fight. Needless to say I lost. But nonetheless, I had fun, and I was warm the whole time.  
Before, I was honestly terrified of meeting Russia. My opinion of him has changed dramatically. Perhaps it will for others, too?

* * *

**Translations:**  
**1. Privet/Hello**  
**2. Spasibo/Thank you**  
**I believe any others are self-explanatory. **


	8. Authors Note: New Story Name

Well, hi there readers. Just wanted to let you know that I've changed to name of the story from _'A Day In A Millenia'_ to _'Status Quo Ante Bellum'_. I believe this is better suited for the plot and story line i have in mind for this story. All will be revealed in due time, don't worry. I also have WAYYY to many ideas for stories circulating in my mind.

The next chapter for _'A Day in a Millenia'_ whoops, I mean, _'Status Quo Ante Bellum'_ will be out within this week or the next. Oh and this is going to be the first book of a two-part series. The name of the next book is a secret~! And maybe there will be a sequel to that...

(off topic here) How you guys like **Hetalia: The Beautiful World**? I saw the new episode a bit ago, and I love it. Though the hair is just a little too shiny for my tastes.

_**-AkitaNeruWolfLover**_


	9. Valentine's Ball in Vatican City

**I have no clue if there actually is a glamorous Valentine's ball anywhere (I've never heard of one) and if there is I just released some like deep underground secret. And this update is late because I procrastinate. Images of the characters will be provided. (Special character and special clothing designs)**

* * *

"Raine, I swear to you, blue is your color. It just compliments your body." I say to Raine who is questioning her appearance in the mirror of a high-end dress shop. Raine is fretting over a choice of dresses. A seafoam green dress or a blue one. The blue one is most defiantly the right choice, but I feel like there is a better style of dress available. This one is just too racy for Raine. The harshly cut V neck is a bit too showy. She doesn't have enough cleavage to shape it out right.  
"I see what you mean. But the way the neckline is..." she mutters the last sentence tugging at the fabric.  
"Let's keep looking. You stay here, I'll throw you more dresses. Give back ones you don't like."  
"Okay." Her blonde hair bounces as she shuts the door to the dressing room. Recently, she's decided on a new hairstyle for herself. Her hair is in a ponytail on the right side of her head, and she's curled it at the bottom to form an elegant spiral. As for me, I've given up on trying to straighten my hair, so now it's really wavy and goes where it wants.  
I return to the dress rack and sift through dresses gathering only blue ones. One with sequins, one with fabric roses, another with lace. Denied, denied, denied.  
A store clerk comes over to help us. We tell her we only want blue dresses, and that we've tried on almost all of the ones in the store.  
"Do you have any special dresses that are really unique?" Raine questions as she plays with a lace string on the bodice of her current dress.  
"Let me check in the back, I think I have exactly what you're looking for." The clerk rushes off behind the counter and through a door. I turn to Raine.  
"Alright. Let's get our story straight. If this is the dress, let me know. We're not buying anything. Because you can just snap your fingers and poof- there's the dress. We'll just say that we have other shopping to do and that we'll come back for it. Understood?"  
"I know, I know." The lady comes back with a translucent white bag and hands it to Raine. Raine retreats to her little dressing room and I wait. Clerk lady has gone back to sorting things in the back.  
I see Raine's feet turn from under the door. I'm astonished at what I see.  
It's a modest dress. It reaches slightly past the knee. A halter neck design, with sleeves ment to fall past the shoulder. The bodice is blue with a corset design with black lacing on the front and back. The chest is stretchy white material, which makes it seem like it was designed for small breasts, adding to the appeal. The halter ties into a beautiful bow at the back of the neck. The bottom, skirt-like part has hundreds of dark blue feathers that gradually turn black at the tips. The sleeves are like this as well. It even came with shoes. Tall black boots going up to the knee with matching feathers around the ankle on the right boot and blue laces going up the left.  
"Wow," that's all I'm able to say.  
"I feel like I'm wedding dress shopping. And I've just found the perfect dress." She gives me an ecstatic smile; something I don't see often from her.  
Clerk lady has made her was back over to us. "So, I take it that the two of you have been invited to the glamorous Valentine's Ball?"  
Raine and I nod. "My friend has connections," I say, "he's way too nice."  
"I'm guessing he doesn't want to stay friends if he's getting you into this ball."  
"Oh, it's not like that. He's always been like that. And well, his priority is for everyone to have fun." I shrug.  
She just sighs a little and gives me a look like she knows everything. "Can I ring that dress up for you?"  
"Actually, could you hold it for us? We have some things we need to do then we'll come back for it." Raine says.  
"No problem. Just take it off and give me a name to hold it under."  
"Raine Bishop."

* * *

_**The day before  
**_  
"Ve~ Tiffany, Raine! Did you hear? The Valentine's Ball is going to be held in my country this year! Here are your invites! Everyone else is going to be there, too." Italy told us as he gave us two thick paper envelopes with Italian writing on them.  
"A ball? How nostalgic..." Raine mutters running her finger over the pen marks.  
I note the fact that she uses the word 'nostalgic'. "That's right, Valentine's is just around the corner. I'd forgotten. You know, I've always wanted to go to this ball."  
"Really?"  
"As a child I'd imagined going with a boyfriend/fiancé/husband/whatever. Not alone."  
"Oh yeah... we're kind of going alone. Maybe we'll find two nice guys there."  
"Maybe. Excuse me while I go look for dress ideas online."  
And then I went onto a site I always go to for outfit ideas. That's a secret, though. I scroll though at least 100 different pictures of dresses. I narrow the results down to yellow dresses.  
I find a picture of a really pretty dress. It's short and it puffs out. The fabric must be silk because of how shiny it looks. The silk is a golden-yellow with a black layer underneath to poof of the top layer. At the waist there's a black band with purple on it. A sleeveless, sweetheart-cut neckline. Comes with purple leggings and black pumps with yellow heels.  
'Perfect,' I think, 'but not until I get some accessories to go with!'  
I continue to search for a purse, a necklace, and a hat because I fucking love hats.  
I find a simple gold necklace and a purse with a pretty gold rose on it. The hat I find isn't the right color but with my extremely minimal Photoshoping skills I'm able to change it into what I want it to look like. Then I put all the pictures into MS Paint and arrange them to look like they are being worn. I save the picture to the computer and call Raine into the room. I show her my (fail) edited design.  
"Well, it's definitely your style. But are you sure that's the most appropriate thing for a ball?" Raine says lightly tapping the screen of the computer.  
"Trendsetting, Raine. I'll wear this and bam, everyone will be scrambling for clothes like these."  
"Whatever. Let's see how everything looks." She snaps her fingers and-  
I look totally freaking awesome.  
"Hell yes, I'll be rockin' this fo' sho'. Whoops, didn't mean to talk like that. Bad habit around people back home." I admire the clothes in a mirror across from the closet.  
"People actually talk like that?"  
"You haven't been to America for a while have you?"  
"No, I've spent my time elsewhere..."  
"No problem, we'll be heading there sometime soon."

* * *

_**Valentine's day**_

I am legitimately freaking out. Everything is totally fine, don't get me wrong but when I actually read the invite, I was amazed to learn where we were going. St. Peter's Biscalla in the Vatican City. Yes, Vatican City is a separate country from Italy, but Italy and his boss got permission to hold the ball there. And to make things even more awesome, I'm going to meet the little micro-nation.  
No one other than the Italy brothers, Raine, and myself have arrived yet. We went inside and I marveled at the paintings that Michelangelo created many years ago.  
"Wow," the hushed admiration escaped my lips.  
"_Ciao, fratello_ Romano and _fratello_ Italy!" I hear a girl's voice call followed by the tapping of footsteps racing across the floor. The small girl jumps into Italy's arms and they both laugh. "I've missed you two! It's so great to have you visit! _Ita sim felix_*!" The girl says, slipping into Latin.  
"Yeah, it's been awhile, Vatican City. How is everything?" Romano says as Italy puts Vatican City down.  
"Romano, you know you can call me Vatica, right? Or by my human name, Lilium. And I've been well! More people have been coming to pray here recently."  
"Good for you sorella Vatica! How is the pope? I haven't seen him recently." Italy says.  
"He's hasn't been doing well. Didn't you hear about him on the news?" Italy looked away. He hadn't. "And can I ask who these two girls are?"  
"I'm Tiffany Miller."  
"Raine Bishop. We're friends of your brothers."  
"Friends, as in 'girl friends'?"  
"W-what? What makes you think that?" Romano stutters.  
"Don't boys normally invite girls to fancy balls if they like them?"  
"Yes, but it's different for us, Vatica."  
Vatican City is an adorable micro-nation. She appears to be about 11. Much like her brothers, she's got the signature Italian curl on top of her head. Her brown hair is tied back with a hair tie with flower designs. The dress she wears is plain, beige, with long sleeves. On the dress is a large chocolate-brown bow.  
I hear more people behind us.  
"Germany! Japan!" Italy chimes. "Japan, I'm surprised to see you here!"  
"Ah, well, America-san said I had to go..."  
"And I'm making sure Italy doesn't break anything..."  
"Dudes, let's get this par-tay started!"  
"It's a ball, not party, you git. Keep your mouth shut, too."  
"C'mon, England, you won't get any chicks all angry like that."  
"That's not my priority! And don't call a woman a chick! It isn't proper."  
"On that note I agree, eyebrows, woman shouldn't be called such things!"  
"I'm still not sure why I deal with you people, aru."  
"'Cus you love us, China!"  
"You've got it wrong. Russia, quit touching me!"  
"That wasn't me..."  
"Ohohoh, no apologies."  
Vatica walks up to them with a smile. "Welcome to St. Peter's Biscalla. I'm Vatican City, but you guys can call me Vatica or Lilium Caprice Vargas. Please, enjoy your selves while you're here!"  
More and more people arrive. I try to mingle as much as possible. There are many different types of people here. All of them seem to be very important. Most of them already appear to have a lover that they are here with. Soon, music starts to play, some songs have words, some don't. The languages vary, due to the many types of people here. People dance all around, dresses shimmering like the smooth scales of a fish in the dim light of the church. I stand by a refreshment table, drinking Italian wine. Red like blood, staining the glass. Raine has gone off somewhere, I'm sure she found someone to dance with. Not entirely sure who it could be.  
A more light, upbeat song plays, and I flag America down. "Hey would you dance with me for this song? I look dumb standing out over there."  
"No problem, the ladies just can't resist the hero." Alfred is clumsy when dancing all formal like this. Then again, so am I. We try our best to not mutilate each others' toes. He wears crisp suit. Rather appealing, actually. I think any man looks nicer in a suit. The song ends and we part ways. We both smile and turn, and I think about the stupid conversation we had about who was cooler, Captain America or Superman.  
I dance with guys I've never met and claim to be really famous or important. I didn't care about their names. Really, I was dancing so I didn't sit out.  
Italy and I danced with each other. I giggled a bit when he started singing part of a song that was playing. Romano was dancing with Vatica, he held her with one arm and took one of her arms with his free one. He grinned as Vatica sang along too.  
"_Fratello_, it's my turn to dance with Lilium!"  
"No way, _bastardo_, find your own _sorella_!"  
"Ve~, but... she is my _sorella_."  
"Shut up!"  
I back away slowly to avoid getting caught in a fight between the two. Later I danced with Russia, keeping a look out for Belarus. I danced with everyone but England and Japan. France, regrettably, I'm just glad that he didn't pull anything. Japan's got that 'don't touch me rule' and I haven't seen England since he arrived. When I danced with Germany it was adorable, yet awkward. That's just how Germany is.  
After stepping out and drinking more wine -not even close to getting a buzz yet- I see Raine dancing with a guy. 'I'll give her the privacy she deserves, she'll tell me if she wants.' Finally, I get to dance with Romano, and I fucking loved it. Lilium seems to be dancing with Italy. I keep a light, friendly smile until we part when the song ends. As the night continues, I notice more nations than I did before, Austria, Prussia (who was there just for what little beer was available, because hey, free beer), some of the Nordics, Canada (once, I think), Spain, and even Australia. Most of the nations are trying to get drunk. From what I've heard that's what normally happens when the nations get together for any reasons other than a meeting.  
My feet ache. I've been dancing for hours. I'm half tempted to just pass out on one of the chairs around me. Well, I could, but that's downright unpleasant and uncomfortable. This dress feels like it's strangling me. I want to take it off.  
"Ita, I'm tired. Are you ready to go?" I say with a wide yawn.  
"W-wha...? But we 'aven't b'n here tht long..." The Italian stutters terribly.  
"You're drunk. I'm taking you home. Lilium? Raine? Where are you?" My voice is drowned out by the music that is still playing. Italy holds onto me for balance as I look for the two girls. Vatica is chatting idly with China. I offer her a ride home. She accepts. Raine has gotten herself drunk too. I don't freaking know how because she's dead and all, but that means I'm driving because if you think drunk driving is bad, drunk teleporting would be 1000x worse. Raine could try to teleport us and -bam- right over an active volcano and we die. Seems a bit extreme I know, but it could still happen.  
Alright. Drunken Raine in the front seat, drunken Italy and Vatica in the backseat. I have Vatica direct me to her house because even though she's a nation who can't die, I would feel uncomfortable for her being as adorable as she is walking home. Vatica had been dropped off and I was forced to put the radio on for the two drunks in the car as I drove them home. It was such a long drive.  
Some weird Valentine's Day this was.

* * *

_***: "I am so happy!" in Latin.**_  
_**I'm not sure if I'm allowed to post links in my stories so the links to the things I mentioned earlier will be on my profile.**_

_**Please review, it means a lot to me and gives me the drive to write more chapters. Hopefully you all had a great Singles Awareness Day/Valentine's Day!**_


	10. Special Raine Chapter

Being dead isn't all it's cracked up to be. I wish it would be like they say, to be able to lounge in the clouds, carefree like a stray cat. But even in death you've got your own destiny, and jobs you must do, almost as if you hadn't died at all. Though life seeming much less strenuous.  
I am Raine Bishop. Tiffany's advisor. A ghost.

I was born in April, 1680, Salem Massachusetts. I can't remember the exact date and for that matter there isn't a written record either. I died recently, about a day before the whole thing with Tiffany started. My birth was a secret from our quaint town of Salem. My mother was mistress to two successful taverns, and married thrice, an odd and suspicious occurrence given the time. Her first two husbands died an undefined death, she never even shared the details of them with me. My father, her last husband, Edward Bishop, was a solitary man who worked in the lumber industry. A 'sawyer', if you will. He and my mother never saw eye to eye too much. His sister never approved of my mother.  
Eventually, after being married to my mother, Bridget Bishop, he found out her dirty secret. She was a witch.  
My mother had always been accused of being a witch, even in the beginning. Her attractive looks, described as 'bewitching', her flamboyant attitude in the Puritan society -even under the constricting regulations- and her elegant, often 'superfluous' manner of dressing set her apart. Not to mention that despite all these qualities, the townspeople could find no words to describe her other than mysterious.  
Mother walked about with a black cap, and a black hat, and a red paragon bodice bordered and looped with different colors. Such clothes were unheard of in Puritan society. Fashionable apparel was regarded by some as a 'snare and sign of the devil'.  
Mother and I, we were good witches. Though if we were to admit that we would've been killed on the spot...  
My father, -a name I do not wish to call him- didn't want to stay with my mother after discovering her secret. She revealed to him that she was carrying his child and he felt obligated to stay.  
Concerning... that day in Salem... mom and I were discussing a dilemma happening in the town at the time. Ann Putnam Jr, her friend and her father's niece had been listening to Tituba, the servant, about voodoo and other rituals from Tituba's native land when the girls began to act strangely. Mother was concerned the townspeople would overreact so she was planning on fixing whatever Tituba may have done to the girls, though she was certain they were doing it for attention. Father was out for the day. It was April 18, 1692, perhaps my birthday was nearing. Maybe not.  
I remember there being a quick, heavy rap on the door, followed by a deep, throaty voice on the other side, wanting to be let in. I bolted to my hiding place; the cellar hidden beneath a thick, faded rug. When I closed the hatch mother repositioned the rug over the door. After a few moments, there were sounds of the door opening. A large person entered the house, I could tell by the amount the floor boards creaked. The man's voice spoke. It was too muffled for me to hear. More movements. More creaks.  
"Unhand me, at once!" I hear my mother shout.  
'Please, let mother be safe. She doesn't deserve this.' I want to bolt from the cellar. To help mom. But I know better. The door opens. It slams shut. I hold my breath. No one else is inside.

There was a note nailed to my door, on the outside. At night, when no one else was around, I read it. It was an arrest notice. On it was the date, mother's name, and a formal declaration of the reason for arrest; all of it summed up to witchcraft.  
"Despicable," I spit the word at the paper, to the official who took her. I didn't even bother to read his name.

Months have passed since then. More women are being accused of witchcraft. Father is home more often than he was before. He has cast me out from the house since that day. I had no plans to stay anyway. June, 10 is the current date. Today is the day of mother's execution. Large crowds gather at Gallows Hill. I'm among them, wearing a plain black robe, standing close to area where she would be hung. I wanted to see her face for one last time. To look her in the eyes, say the words, 'I love you, Mom.'  
The official escorts my mother and has a firm looking grip on her wrists. Her plainclothes are tattered and dirty. She hasn't been allowed to change since her arrest.  
"Any last words, blasted witch? Have somethin' ye need to get off yer chest?"  
"I am innocent," my mother says, eyes scanning the crowd, emotionless. "The only thing I wish to apologize for is the arrogance and ignorance of the townspeople. May you all burn." On those last words, mother's eyes met mine and for the briefest of moments I saw a mixture of grief, pain, anger, and sadness in her eyes. I mouthed the words I'd been wanting to tell her and she closed her eyes, the corner of her mouth turning upward.  
The man seemingly snarled and pushed my mother towards the area she would be hung. I couldn't watch. I squeeze my eyelids shut. I bite my tongue to keep from screaming or crying. I hear the strain of wood and ropes, and a silent gasp for air. The crowd cheers. My hands dig into the sides of my robe.  
I left Salem after that, taking my book of spells with me. I didn't return to The Colonies -America- for quite some time. I went to Great Britain, France, Russia, and China. I traveled around as I needed. Life was pretty good.

Tiffany and I went dress shopping. I normally don't wear dresses, but for the upcoming occasion I felt it was necessary. My favorite color is sea foam green, like the color of the first dress I tried on. Tiffany insisted blue was my color. She had found the perfect, most beautiful dress for me. I was extremely happy.  
We went to the ball in Vatican City which was astonishing. And a few days before that I went out teleporting for my own amusement. I wanted to see the nation I'd spent most of my life in -which was still a short amount of time due to all of my traveling-. He wasn't expecting me and I'd been caught off guard, too.

Tiffany was sound asleep in the comfortable bed provided for her in the home of that nice Italian, Feliciano. Or Italy if you wanna get technical. Recently I'd gotten very bored waiting for the Ball to come rolling around and I felt like exploring the world. At about 11:23 P.M. in Italy, I left the house and wandered in my teleported location. I knew where everything was, though things have changed in the past 100 years, I still know all the best things in this city. I walked, excuse me, floated around aimlessly until I found a beautiful looking home and well... I went inside. I was in total ghost mode so I shouldn't be seen.  
It was such a bad idea, really. Practically breaking and entering! Without the breaking.  
The front room had three chairs and a sofa, a large bookshelf up against one of the walls. Someone must have recently been in here because a book was casually put to the side, a dog-eared page making the place where the person had left off.  
I go into the kitchen that's on the right side of the room. The oven has been used recently; it's hotter in here than in the other room. And a strong smell hits my nose. Something was or still is, burning. It makes me feel like I have to sneeze.  
'Hold it in... don't sneeze,' I chant the words in my head.  
Something. Touched. Me.  
I touch my arm to see something adorable there. But I'm sure that creatures like there don't exist. Bunnies don't have wings. And they certainly aren't green either.  
"So you can see them, ghost?" A voice calls from behind me. I panicked. I grabbed the source of the burning smell -placed conveniently on the table in front of me- which were round, hard, charred things. What ever that puck-like substance is, it makes a pleasing 'thwack' when comming into contact with an object after being thrown.  
I take off running through the house- through the walls more specifically- while being chased by the guy I threw that hockey puck at. The thought of teleporting away never occurred to me.  
I don't think to the best of my ability under pressure or in a sticky situation.  
I made my way to an unusually dark room. My eyes didn't adjust fast enough. Suddenly, the room is engulfed by a spark of light from a pattern on the floor. Bright blue light blinds me and I shield my eyes with my arms. I can barely make out the pattern of the floor. A pentagram.  
Who is this guy?!  
He busts through the door on my left side. "How the hell did you activate the pentagram?"  
"I don't even know! Just fix it!"  
He chants something I can't understand. The light fades and slowly, my nonexistent heart beat returns to normal. "What... was that just now?"  
"The pentagram reacted to you, and I can only guess as to why. You practice the opposite of my black magic; white magic. The pentagram reacted negatively to you because of it."  
"...Damn," I breathe heavily, "and that creature? The flying rabbit?"  
"He's Flying Mint Bunny. Adorable, don't you think?"  
"He's... different? Sorry for throwing something at you... it was an impulse. That wasn't like me."  
"I'm debating wether or not I should forgive you."  
I stare at him for a moment. The room is still quite dark, but my eyes have adjusted enough to make out the details of his face. His mouth turned downwards in a scowl, emerald eyes scintillating angrily. A smudge of something black streaked across his left cheek. Ruffled blond hair (slightly reddish looking, complementing the green of his eyes) and thick eyebrows. The creature, Flying Mint Bunny, I think, nudges me again. He looks at me with pleading eyes. "Sorry for frightening you," I hear a soft voice. Is it his? The creatures' eyes stare into mine, my soul even. I can't say no to him.  
I reach to pet the adorable bunny as I whisper, "It's okay."  
"Not many people can see them besides me."  
"I figured," I hold the bunny in my arms and softly rub the tips of ears. Like velvet between my finger tips. And he's warm. I snuggle him like a five-year old would snuggle her favorite stuffed animal, but gentler.  
"You've taken a liking to him, huh?" The man has walked up to me. I stand and walk with him back to the front room.  
"Yeah. Animals don't normally like me. I remember, once when I was young, the family cat attacked me. The scratches on my arms lasted for a week. Psychotic cat."  
He laughs a bit. "Hey you wouldn't, by any chance, like tea do you?"  
"I do like tea, would you mind if I helped make some?"  
"No, but do you know how to make it correctly?"  
"One spoonful of tea leaves per person and another for potency. Then add boiling water and let it get dark."* I grab two tea cups and a tea-pot. "That's how I was always taught, at least. How do you make tea?"  
"That's how I make my tea... and we haven't been properly introduced, have we? I'm Arthur Kirkland."  
"Interesting. I'd tell you my name, but I feel like remaining a mystery." I smirk as the aroma of tea wafts through the air.  
Arthur shakes his head and we sit down on separate chairs.

The breeze blows gently through the air, slowly moving clouds like a leaf floating down a stream. Waves of water ripple and distort the image of my face being reflected. Several lights bounce off the surface of the water. Looking up I can see many orbs of light in the distance, reminding me of stars in the night sky, but on the streets instead. I tuck my bleach blonde locks behind one ear and gaze solemnly at the sight, propping myself up on my elbow. The handrail creeks lightly. The metal bites at my skin. My other arm dangles at my side. My hand is empty. I have no one to hold, and I feel lonely, like a single tree in an endless field. A sigh escapes my lips. I glance at the lights of Venice one more time before turning and never looking back.

The day of the ball has finally arrived. Such a rare occasion anymore, I'm riddled with anticipation and excitement. Everything looks perfect.  
I've never been to Vatican City.  
We met her too, a curious girl, but I'm sure she's a bit more serious than her brothers. Maybe we'll see her later.  
I watched the nations walk in. Some of them I haven't seen yet, China and America... and England.  
England, who is really Arthur Kirkland, whom I met a few days ago! 'It was so obvious,' I think, mentally facepalming. 'Blonde moment, right there...' Tiffany has probably mentioned him a million times before but I just didn't listen.  
His gaze catches mine for a brief moment then glances around at the inside of the church, no recollection on his face at all. France, I notice, openly harasses England.  
"Angleterre, surely any woman will be driven away at the sight of your eyebrows!"  
"Shut it, Frog!" I don't understand the connection between France and Frog. I'll get Tiffany to explain it to me later.  
England's eyebrows are pretty thick, but honestly, I've seen so much worse. Unibrows: those are nasty. It's just... there's supposed to be a space between them!  
Our little group disperses and spreads all over. I head towards the back to look out at everyone else; Tiffany sticks out like a sore thumb, her bright yellow dress and hat scream her location. Mine is darker and it gets lost in a crowd more. I smile to myself as I take a light sip of white wine out of the smallest glass available. White wine is sweeter than red wine, and it is less strong. The sweetness is almost too much for me, and I try to mix red and white wine which makes an odd flavor I'm not sure I like. I'm trying not to get drunk but, hey, I'm a grown woman. I'll handle myself.  
Tiffany seems so besides herself. The way she stumbles slightly and her partner at the time, America, holds her up, makes her seem vulnerable. She'd just laugh it off with America and resume the conversation they'd been having. How relaxed she seems makes me think she feels like she dancing with an old friend, or a loveable brother.  
Tiffany is just a little shorter than America, maybe by a few inches. I'm much shorter than she is, dwarfed by comparison. The heels somewhat make up for the gap in size. I then wonder if she had trouble finding a boyfriend; men usually don't go for taller women, or maybe that's the normal size in America anymore.  
My glass is empty. I set it aside and set out to dance. A tap on my shoulder halts me from weaving through the twirling couples around me.  
"_Bonjour mademoiselle, de danser_?"  
"_Bien sûr. Je vais danser avec vous, monsieur_." I say to France, speaking in fluent French. He holds out his hand to me and I grasp it lightly. He gives a relaxed grin as he leads in the dance.  
"You can call me Francis, _mademoiselle_. May I ask what is your name?"  
He spins me around gracefully. My hair swirls and bounces. "I'm Raine Bishop. I do believe we met? At Italy's house?"  
"Oh, indeed! Y-your friend, Tiffany, she isn't going to try to kill me, is she?" He looks around worriedly. I think one of those anime sweat-drops appeared on his head.  
"I don't think she is right now... But, if you do end up dancing with her, watch your hands. She won't have any regrets breaking them." He shivers noticeably.  
"She isn't very quiet about her feeling towards other, huh?"  
"I think that's just American freedom of speech shining through. Tiffany isn't one who supports not saying what you think." I remember when I asked her why she was so honest about these things.  
It had been a month ago, roughly. A world meeting had occurred that day; I had not attended. As always, the nations had gone on fighting. Tiffany, I presumed was sitting off to the side eating whatever treats they may have had for the nations, and probably coffee, too. Recently she acquired a taste for the stuff, as coffee is very popular in Italy, and she needs it to get out of bed at the right times. And to not pass out on the floor light she did once before. The meeting was centered around the problem of pollution, and had careened off the cliff of 'on topic' and into the deep-sea of 'off topic'. The sea rippling with the words, 'debt', 'money', and 'owe'. Yup, they'd gone off about who owed who and how much.  
I'm sure Tiffany sat there patiently for quite some time; she's rather patient but her temper flares when the line is crossed. I can see her now, sipping on coffee diluted with mocha creamers and sugar on top of that, slowly eating a cookie as well, knee bouncing furiously and one eyebrow, the right one, raised sky-high and twitching. Whenever she rose an eyebrow, it was always the right one. Everything was done with the right side of her body, if possible. I didn't realize until she'd told me about her left wrist. It made grinding and popping noises whenever she twisted it.  
Italy told me that she managed to make everyone shut up long enough for her to throw her two cents in. And apparently, their undivided attention was obtained with fire. Tiffany took two papers from a spare table in the room and lit them ablaze with a lighter; inconspicuously obtained a few days prior when walking down the street.  
The paper crackled and crept close to her fingers and she gazed at all of them, uninterested in the flame that would singe her fingers. All at once the papers were stuck firmly under her boot, leaving a mark on the carpet.  
"Now that I have your undivided attention, let me give you a little school lesson here. If you don't have the money to spend, you can't spend it! Hello, captain obvious here, make enough sense for you? But what do I know, huh?" She said and meandered out into the hall. "If anyone needs me, I'm walking home. I'm done." No one moved a muscle. Italy's head snapped up. "We're in Austria. She'll never find her way home. Ve~, I need to go." When Italy returned home with her, she explained what went down, and I asked why she said what she did, this was her reply:  
_"Because, I was born with the ability to form sentences and a mouth to say those words. I'm going to say what I want. I was given the correct parts to do so why not?"_  
_"Those words will get you killed, you know."_ I told her.  
_"Only because someone couldn't handle the truth. And the weak, in my opinion, are those people."_  
"I do have to give her credit though, most people like Tiffany don't live too long. People like her just so happen to end up six feet under... on purpose."  
I nod. The song ends and I curtsy to France and we part separate ways. Dances and people come and go. Fleeting thoughts cross my mind of past balls I've been to, all had their highlights; this one's is the location, others the music, ambiance, or food. This ball is not bad by my standards. Ah yes, that beautiful ball in Paris back in 1856 was amazing. It was the third year of my living in France, and I'd acquainted myself with a man of important standing, such a shame to have forgotten his name, and I went to the ball with him. The decor, the ambiance, the wonder of it all!  
I twirl and twirl pretending that it is 1756 again as I dance with my partner. My partner forces my to spin to much and I'm slammed into someone's chest. A male by the tightening of his muscles, his arms already at my shoulders to keep him from stumbling, me from falling. "Gosh, I'm sorry, it was my partner, he spun me quite forcefully..."  
"Don't worry about it, miss... oh it's you."  
I look up with a befuddled expression, to see what the man means. His eyes stare back down at me. Green. Dark green. "Arthur. Fancy seeing you here." I try to make myself seem nonchalant and oblivious to the fact he's a Nation.  
"Same to you, ghost. Were you invited or did you come on your own accord?" Suddenly, England is my dance partner. He is a magnificent leader. I feel like I'm floating with each step. And I do know what floating feels like.  
"I came with Tiffany, and the Italy twins."  
He stares elsewhere. "...Are you ever going to tell me your name?"  
"You still don't know? I already know quite a bit about you."  
"Other than everything that was said a few days ago?"  
I offer a sly grin.  
"Tiffany has told me all about you."  
He falters with his footing. A sign of a bad liar; I've caught him of guard. "Tch... Of course... Now, your name?" England's mouth turns up slightly at the corner. I can't tell if he's smirking or somehow upset.  
"Raine. Raine Bishop." Arthur is silent. His hand rests ever so lightly on my back that I don't realize it's there unless I think about it. Neither of us speak for a while. Romano is dancing with his little sister, holding her up so she is at eye level to him. His lips move in sync to the song playing; he is singing to Vatica. Romano's got a soft spot for the adorable micro-nation.  
"I like your dress."  
"Huh? Oh, thanks. Unique, isn't it?" The feathers rustle, rubbing against each other. England nods.  
"I think it suits you though, no one else would look quite the same wearing it."  
Though I know the compliment means truly nothing, I blush involuntary. "Thanks."  
"No problem, really..."  
After a while, and I don't know how, England and I began relaying stories. Some from our childhood, some more recent.  
"So America threw you in a mental institution?! All because you were talking to Flying Mint Bunny, and he can't see him?"  
"Yes, it was awful, the git had me wrapped up in the white jacket in the white padded room and everything. I ended up yelling at Flying Mint Bunny: 'This is why we can't have nice things!' And then there was this other time..."  
England and I were dance partners for the rest of the night, occasionally stopping to get a drink. I don't remember much after this; I drank too much.  
Then in the morning I woke up in the usual bed, Tiffany's dog, Meadow, sniffing my face. On the nightstand next to me, there is a bouquet of peculiar roses, varying in shades of blue and black, like the feathers on my dress from the night before. Roses like this don't exist, but I know a way to make them. Magic.  
I touched the soft petal of a single rose and breathed in the fragrance it gave off, before it vanished from my hand.

Late updated is bad. My deepest apologies, but my computer was broken and... yada yada yada.

* Stolen from an episode of Black Butler; it fit so well I couldn't not use it.

Translations:  
1. Hello miss, care to dance?  
2. Of course I'll dance with you, Mr.

Also, I'm making a new cover art for the story! My art is horrible, so I guess you can look forward to laughing at it! *nervous laugh*


End file.
